Scourge of Galactic
by Count Morningstar
Summary: The direct sequel to Trial of the Phoenix. One year after the events that led to Ash capturing Ho-Oh, Ash and Misty begin traveling the Sinnoh Region. Things start out like any normal Pokemon journey, but before long Ash and Misty become involved in stopping a plot that may destroy the world. Character death in a later chapter.
1. Encounter At Lake Verity

**Introduction:** After I did _Trial of the Phoenix_ I got a little sidetracked with doing the story of my OC, Noir Mask. Then I ended up doing a sort of Pokemon horror story. But after all that I'm finally picking up where _Trial of the Phoenix_ left off. Well, more or less. I feel like a lot of people were disappointed by how _Trial of the Phoenix_, and I'll admit that it wasn't the greatest ending I came up with. But the thing is that _Trial of the Phoenix_ is just the beginning of a larger story. I'm attempting to remake an anime from the point it stopped being good, so it's not surprising that it would take more than one story to tell.

Okay, so the first thing you probably figured out from reading the summery of this story is that I'm skipping the Hoenn Saga entirely. One of the reasons is because I ended up moving the stuff with Team Aqua and Team Magma further down the timeline of this AU. So aside from that and Misty tagging along with Ash to Hoenn, there isn't really much to tell. I did have an idea for a revised Hoenn Saga story, but I was having a major headache with trying to come up with a few parts of it and in the end decided not to do it and go ahead with this story.

As for this story, I'm going to skip the gym battles and focus on the Team Galactic encounters. I may show parts of a few of the gym battles, but they aren't really important to this story. As for the Galactic encounters, they're going to be based on a blend of the encounters that happened in the games and in the anime. And of course I'll be putting my own twist on them. So I hope you enjoy my own little version of the Sinnoh adventure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash wouldn't have started to go through female traveling companions like Doctor Who.

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter At Lake Verity

In life when one journey ends another often begins, and a new journey had begun for young Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum, and his female traveling companion, Misty. It had been one year since the incident in Ecruteak City when Ash had captured the Legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh, and scared off Team Rocket. Since that time, Ash and Misty had traveled though the Hoenn Region, which had ended in Ash winning the Hoenn League competition. Though it was partly due to Ho-Oh's help. With his journey in Hoenn over, Ash had decided to travel to the Sinnoh, and as usual Misty had tagged along.

Upon arriving in Sinnoh, the two had decided to follow the suggestion of Professor Oak and visit his old colleague, Professor Rowan. After doing a little asking around Ash and Misty had found out that Professor Rowan was doing research at a place called Lake Verity, so they had decided to head there. As Ash continued on his way to the lake, his faithful yellow electric rodent, Pikachu, once again riding on his shoulder, he suddenly stopped and turned around to see Misty walking behind him at a very slow pace. Misty's appearance had changed somewhat since coming to Sinnoh. Her orange hair was no longer done in its original side ponytail and was worn down, and in addition to her usual outfit of a yellow shirt and denim shorts Misty wore a pink jacket.

"Would you hurry up Misty?" Ash called as he crossed his arms and tapped his right foot impatiently.

"I'll go as fast as I want!" Misty snapped back and continued at her current slow pace.

"Fine, whatever." Ash grumbled before turning on his heel and continuing on.

As Ash resumed his course to the lake he thought about how much he and Misty had been fighting since the trip though Hoenn. Ash wondered if it didn't have something to do with the departure of Misty's Togepi, who had evolved into a Togetic and stayed behind in the Hoenn Region to protect a small kingdom. But that had happened several months ago and it had seemed that Misty had gotten past that. Ash then wondered if Misty's recent bad mood had something to do another person who had ended up traveling with them through Hoenn, a girl named May who had ended up becoming a Pokemon Coordinator. Though it had seemed like Misty and May had gotten along well, there were quite a few times when it had seemed as though the two girls were fighting about something, though about what, Ash could not figure out.

Ash's train of thought was interrupted when he felt a sort of sensation that he could not describe. But what ever it was caused him to stop and look around. Misty quickly noticed and halted as well.

"Okay, first you tell me to hurry up, and then you suddenly stop!" Misty said in an irritated tone. "What the heck is going on?"

"I… feel something." Ash explained, not once turning back to face Misty.

"Feel something?" Misty repeated with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's like something is nearby." Ash told her. "But I'm not really sure what."

Pikachu's long pointed black-tipped ears suddenly perked up in response to some noise that Ash and Misty could not hear. The electric rodent hopped off of Ash's shoulder and sat on the ground in expectation of something. Stepping out through a nearby bush on the side of the road was a creature that resembled a bipedal jackal. Much of the fur on its body was blue, but it also had black paws and there was a band of black fur around its eyes that made it look as if the creature was wearing a mask. The fur of the creature's torso was cream-colored giving the impression of a shirt, and protruding from its chest and the backs of its forepaws were metal spikes.

Ash suddenly had a flashback to a vision he and Pikachu had had back in Ecruteak City when they confronted Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. Ho-Oh was apparently responsible for that vision, and it was of Ash in the future standing against an army of Team Rocket members led by a young man with long red hair. In that vision standing at Ash's side was a Pokemon like the one that had just come from the bushes. As quickly as he could, Ash reached into his pocket and got out his new Pokedex to find out about this Pokemon.

"Lucario, the Aura Pokemon." The Pokedex identified in its mechanical voice. "Lucario are able to sense the emotions of other living things by reading their Aura. A well-trained Lucario can detect the Aura of beings half a mile away."

"So this is where you ran off to." A voice suddenly said.

Ash and Misty looked and saw walking up next to Lucario a rather handsome and well-dressed man with black hair wearing a blue suit and black turtleneck shirt. Atop the man's head was a blue fedora with a tattered brim, and around his neck was an odd gold necklace.

"Uh, hi there." Ash greeted the stranger. "Is that your Pokemon?"

"Why yes it is." The stranger confirmed. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Riley."

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash replied in introduction.

"And I'm Misty." Misty spoke as she approached.

"It's nice to meet you both." Riley replied. "So I take it you two are headed to Lake Verity."

"Yeah, we're going there to meet Professor Rowan." Ash explained. "Misty and I just came here to Sinnoh and we were told it'd be a good idea to see Professor Rowan when we got here."

"I see, so you're not from Sinnoh." Riley quickly deduced.

"No, Misty and I are from Kanto." Ash confirmed.

"Is that right…" Riley said as he examined Ash while stroking his chin. "Perhaps it's not a coincidence that we've met Ash. I'd like to give you something."

With that, Riley put down that blue bag that was slung over his arm. From the bag he pulled out a case containing a large blue egg. Atop the lid of the case was a Pokeball.

"Please take this egg." Riley offered as he held out the case to Ash. "You could consider it as a welcoming present to Sinnoh if you like."

"Wow, thanks." Ash said with a look of surprise as he took the case. "But why give the egg to me?"

"I have a feeling that you'll make a good partner to the Pokemon that hatches from that egg." Riley answered.

"Well thanks again Riley." Ash said as he put the egg in his own pack. "I think Misty and I better get going though if we want to meet Professor Rowan. It was nice meeting you."

"Good luck on your journey." Riley replied. "Perhaps we will run into each other again."

"I hope so too." Ash said before he and Misty continued on. Riley and Lucario watched the two of them as they walked away. Lucario then growled something to Riley.

"You're right Lucario, the Aura is strong with this one." Riley said to the jackal Pokemon. "We should stay close to him, but first we have our own business at Lake Verity to take care of."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash and Misty finally arrived at the lake. It was a very pristine lake surrounded by trees. The clear shimmering water of the lake seemed to catch the light of the sun just right to create a very beautiful scene.

"It's so pretty here." Misty commented. "I think I'm going to go take a look around."

"Okay, I'm gonna go find the professor." Ash replied, and with that the two split up.

Ash walked along the edge of the lake with Pikachu once again riding on his shoulder. He stopped when he saw an older man with white hair and a mustache wearing a long brown coat. He was looking at the screen of a computer that was attached to a device that had a rod dipped into the lake. Ash quickly approached the man, failing to notice the stern expression on his face.

"Excuse me, are you Professor Rowan?" Ash asked.

"Wait until I'm finished!" the man barked, causing both Ash and Pikachu to flinch.

"Uh, sorry!" Ash quickly responded before standing and waiting quietly. A few moments passed and the gentleman finally turned away from the device to face Ash.

"There, sorry for yelling at you like that. I wanted to finish that scan." The gentleman explained. "To answer your question young man, I am indeed Professor Rowan. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash replied. "I'm a trainer from Pallet Town."

"Ah, so you must know my old friend, Professor Oak." Professor Rowan realized.

"That's right." Ash confirmed. "He said I should meet you when I got here to Sinnoh."

"Professor Rowan." A voice called, causing Ash and the professor to turn.

Approaching them was a man with spiked blue hair wearing a grey business suit. There was what seemed to be a cold emotionless expression on the man's face.

"Ah, there you are Cyrus." Professor Rowan said to the stranger. "I just finished another scan of the lake. I'm afraid the scan was inconclusive."

"I see, well I'm sure it will take time to confirm if what we're looking for is here." Cyrus replied. He suddenly looked and noticed Ash. "It looks like we have company."

"Yes, this young man is Ash Ketchum." Professor Rowan introduced. "He's a trainer visiting from Pallet Town."

"Well, it looks like you've come a long way." Cyrus said to Ash as a smile suddenly came to his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you sir." Ash said as he shook Cyrus's hand.

"Cyrus is responsible for erecting many of the libraries and museums here in Sinnoh." Professor Rowan explained.

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool." Ash said sounding impressed.

"I've always believed that knowledge is an important tool." Cyrus revealed. "So tell me Ash, what brings you to Sinnoh?"

"I'm training to become a Pokemon Master." Ash said proudly.

"An ambitious quest, one that I wish you luck on." Cyrus replied. "I too am on an ambitious quest, a quest for the greatest knowledge. At the moment the good professor here is helping me to find it."

"So what do you plan to do with this knowledge if you find it?" Ash asked.

"If I am right about what I find, I will use that knowledge to create a new and better world for all of us." Cyrus answered.

Meanwhile, Misty was walking along another part of the lake. She stopped for a moment to look out over the lake and take in the view. Suddenly a far distance out over the lake Misty saw a small ball of pinkish light rise out of the water. The light quickly formed into the shape of a small alien-looking creature with two long tails. Misty watched as the light suddenly zoomed away.

"What was that?" Misty asked herself.

"There you are Misty." Ash's voice suddenly said. Misty turned to see Ash walking towards her with Professor Rowan and Cyrus. "We've been looking for you."

"I saw something out over the lake." Misty revealed. "It was this light that flew away just before you got here."

"Fascinating." Cyrus commented. "What is your name young lady?"

"Oh, I'm Misty." Misty replied.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Cyrus." Cyrus greeted. "Now tell me, did this light you saw take a shape?"

"Yeah, I think it was a Pokemon." Misty answered. "Though I don't know what kind."

"This might be the break we've been looking for Professor." Cyrus theorized. "I must be off now, I have business to attend to. Please continue your research on the lake."

"I will let both you and Cynthia know what I find." Professor Rowan replied.

"Again, it was nice meeting you both." Cyrus said to Ash and Misty. "I'm sure we will meet again."

"Same here." Ash agreed before Cyrus walked off.

"Now then young man, I assume you're going to be taking on gyms of Sinnoh." Professor Rowan said to Ash. "The first one is in Oreburgh City a few days away. But to get there you will have to go through Jubilife City first."

"Then that's where we'll go." Ash said with his usual enthusiasm.

"You'll also be needing this." Professor Rowan said as he handed Ash a small flat black box. Ash took the box and opened it to see it had eight different shaped indentations inside. "That is a case to hold all the badges you win. As it is in Kanto, you will need eight in order to enter the Sinnoh League. Good luck to you."

"Thanks Professor." Ash said gladly. "C'mon Misty, let's get going!"

Misty nodded and Ash quickly headed off, with Misty walking behind at her own pace. Not too far away from behind a tree, Riley and Lucario were watching.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there are quite a few differences between this story and the anime. Before anyone asks, Dawn will not be showing up in this tale. I do like Dawn though, and she has already appeared in another story I've done. But it's one that takes place ten years after _Trial of the Phoenix_. On that note, I've done quite a few stories that take place around that time, and if anyone has read those, they've probably noticed that Ash is quite a different character from how he is in the anime. This story is going to show what happens to turn Ash into that character.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Newborn Warrior

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Newborn Warrior

Two days had past since Ash and Misty had met Professor Rowan and Cyrus at Lake Verity. In that short time the tension between Ash and Misty had eased somewhat, though they were still not talking to each other very much. While Jubilife City was only a few hours away, the noonday sun hung in the sky. So Ash and Misty had decided to stop and break for lunch. After they had eaten, Misty began the cleanup while Ash got out the egg that he had received from Riley. As Ash polished the egg it suddenly began to glow with a bright white light.

"Hey Misty, I think the egg is about to hatch!" Ash called.

As Ash set the egg on the ground, Misty stopped what she was doing and went over to watch the egg with Ash and Pikachu. In moments there was a flash and the sound of an eggshell cracking. The light cleared and standing in place of the egg was a creature that resembled Lucario but was smaller and more child-like. It lacked the metal spikes that Lucario had, and the fur on its torso was black instead of cream-colored. The fur on the creature's forepaws was blue instead of black, and on the backs of them were what looked like metal bumps.

"Oh how cute!" Misty commented.

"Let's see what it is." Ash said as he got out his Pokedex.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Lucario." The Pokedex identified in its mechanical voice. "Riolu can read the emotions of others by seeing the shape of their Aura."

"I wonder if this Riolu is related to Riley's Lucario?" Misty theorized.

"Could be." Ash agreed.

Pikachu suddenly went over to say hello to the newly hatched Riolu. After a few moments of talking to each other in their own language it seemed as though the two Pokemon were getting along quite well.

"Looks like they've hit it off." Misty observed.

"Yeah." Ash said before walking over to the two Pokemon. "Hey Riolu, want to come with us?" Riolu smiled and nodded at Ash. "Okay then, let's go."

In moments the four continued on the road to Jubilife. Ash they walked, Pikachu and Riolu continued to talk to each other, though it seems that Pikachu was doing most of the talking. Ash wondered if Pikachu was telling the little jackal Pokemon stories of his adventures with Ash.

"I think Pikachu likes having another baby Pokemon around." Ash theorized.

"Yeah, I bet he misses Togepi." Misty commented with a sort of sad smile. "It still seems like only yesterday when Togepi was still with us."

"…You still miss Togepi too, don't you?" Ash asked.

"I do, but the little guy really wanted to protect the other Togepi of the Mirage Kingdom after it evolved." Misty said as she looked up at the sky. "So as long as Togetic is happy where he is I'm okay with it."

There was a long silence between the two after that. They walked for a few more hours watching Pikachu and Riolu. Before long they had entered the modern and industrious city that was Jubilife. Towering around the four as they walked were skyscrapers and office buildings as far as the eye could see, and in the distance they could see the tall antenna of a local television station. As the group cam to an intersection of the city they heard a commotion of some sort. They looked down the street and saw a pale scrawny gentleman wearing glasses and a white lab coat being hassled by a young man and woman with almost identical styles of light-blue hair in a bowl-like shape.

Both of these individuals were wearing some type of space-age uniform. The uniforms were mostly white with black on the sides of the torso. The pants of the young man's uniform were also black, while the sleeves were light grey. The pants of the young woman's uniform on the other hand were light grey like her sleeves and the shirt of her uniform broke off into a sort of black miniskirt.

"Hand over the case!" the uniformed young man demanded, referring to the briefcase the man in the lab coat was holding.

"Please, I need to get the documents in this case to Professor Rowan!" The man in the lab coat begged.

"We don't care what you need!" the young woman told him. "Now hand over the case or else thing will get ugly real fast!"

"Hey!" Ash called, getting the attention of the two. When the young man and woman turned, Ash and Misty could see that a gold symbol that looked like a letter G was on the chest of their uniforms. "Leave that guy alone!"

"Beat it punk. This doesn't concern you!" the uniformed young man told him.

"No way!" Ash said defiantly. "Now who are you guys?"

"If you must know we're Team Galactic." The young woman said with a smug expression as she put her hand on her hip. "And if you knew what was good for you, you'd leave now."

"Team Galactic? Is that anything like Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"You mean that gang of crooks from Kanto?" the young woman laughed. "Please, we're nothing like those losers. Our goal is to create a new and better world."

"And just what kind of world are you guys after?" Misty demanded to know.

"Well… hmm… you know come to think of it I've never really thought about it before." The young woman suddenly realized. "I mostly joined because I liked the uniform."

"Yeah, same here." The young man admitted. "I mean I don't really care about the uniform, I just joined 'cause I like this hairstyle."

"Boy, what lame fashion sense." Misty commented.

"Yeah, and that's a pretty lame reason they have too." Ash agreed.

"Look, it doesn't matter why we joined Team Galactic!" the young man told them as he got back on topic. "We're part of it, and our boss want whatever Professor Rowan's assistant has in that case! So you better back off and let us do our job!"

"I don't think so!" Ash declared.

"Looks like we're going to have to teach them a lesson, aren't we Curtis?" the young woman said to her uniformed comrade.

"Looks that way Debbie." Curtis agreed as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Let's get 'em Wurmple!"

Emerging from the ball that Curtis threw was a large purple caterpillar with a white snout and underside. It lad large yellow eyes and a large yellow horn on its forehead. Immediately Riolu jumped in front of Ash to face Wurmple.

"You want to fight Riolu?" Ash asked. Riolu nodded and said a word in its own language, not once taking its eyes off its would-be opponent. "Okay then, let's do it!"

"Don't think this is gonna be an easy fight." Debbie said as she threw out a Pokeball of her own. "Go Zubat!"

Emerging from Debbie's thrown ball was a blue bat with purple wings. The bat did not have any eyes, or any apparent nose.

"Go Corsola!" Misty called as she threw out a Pokeball.

Emerging from Misty's Pokeball was a round somewhat rock-like creature that was pink on its top half and white on its bottom. On its back were four branch-like horns that resembled coral. It also had two stubby arms and four stubby legs.

"It may be two-on-two, but this won't end the way you think!" Curtis declared. "Wurmple, attack with…"

Before Curtis could finish his command, Riolu's right paw began to glow with a white light. In the blink of an eye Riolu punched Wurmple in the snout.

"What the…? Bullet Punch?" Curtis exclaimed.

"Wow, I didn't know Riolu knew that move." Ash said looking a little amazed. "Okay Riolu, finish it with Quick Attack!"

Just as Wurmple recovered from Riolu's last attack, Riolu suddenly vanished. In an instant Riolu reappeared and hit Wurmple with a roundhouse kick to the face. When it was over Wurmple was out cold.

"You'll pay for that you punk!" Debbie declared. "Zubat, hit that little runt with Wing Attack!"

Zubat then flew at Riolu. As it did, the bat's wings began to glow with a white light.

"Don't forget about me!" Misty cut in. "Corsola, use Ancient Power on Zubat!"

A ball of white light formed in between Corsola's horns. The coral Pokemon fired the ball at Zubat. The bat Pokemon was hit and fell to the ground out cold.

"We're not done yet!" Curtis said as he and Debbie called back their Pokemon.

But before the two members of Team Galactic could make another move, a ball of blue light suddenly flew into the middle of the battlefield. Everyone stopped and turned to see Riley and Lucario standing nearby.

"I think you two better leave." Riley suggested to Curtis and Debbie. "Lucario and I won't go as easy on you as our young friends there just did."

"Oh yeah?" Curtis dared as he took out another Pokeball and prepared to throw it.

"Curtis no!" Debbie said as she quickly grabbed her comrade's arm. "That guy looks really tough, and those other two just took out our best Pokemon. We should cut our losses and leave."

"…Fine!" Curtis agreed grudgingly. "But you'll pay for this!"

With that, Curtis and Debbie ran off. Meanwhile Riolu excitedly ran up to its fully evolved counter part.

"Hey Riley." Ash greeted, still a little surprised to see the man that had given him Riolu's egg again.

"Looks like we meet again." Riley greeted back. He then turned to Professor Rowan's assistant. "What is it you have in that case that Team Galactic would want?"

"Just some water records of Lake Varity that the professor wanted to examine." The assistant answered. "I have no idea why those goons would want them."

"I see. Well you should get those records to the professor as soon as possible." Riley suggested.

"I will. Thanks for your help." The assistant replied before darting off.

"So Riley, what're you doing here in Jubilife?" Ash asked.

"Believe it or not, I was here trying to find out what those two people from Team Galactic were up to." Riley explained. "I've been on their trail for awhile now."

"So are you some sort of policeman?" Misty asked.

"Actually, I'm an Aura Guardian." Riley revealed. "And I've taken it upon myself to stop whatever plan that Team Galactic has."

"What's an Aura Guardian?" Ash asked.

"All living things produce an energy that is called Aura." Riley explained. "And there are those out there who can see Aura and manipulate it if needed. Pokemon like Riolu and Lucario come by this ability naturally. But there are some humans who also have this ability; they're called Aura Guardians. In the past Aura Guardians used their power to help people and Pokemon, and if necessary fight injustice."

"And you're one of these Aura Guardians?" Ash asked.

"If you can't take my word for it, see for yourself." Riley replied as he held up his hand. Suddenly in the palm of his hand formed a ball of blue light. Ash and Misty looked at the phenomenon in amazement. "Over the years the Aura Guardians have more or less faded out of existence. I am one of the few humans today who can see and manipulate Aura. And so are you Ash."

"Me?" Ash said with a look of disbelief. "What makes you think I have this power?"

"Lucario and I both sensed it when we met you." Riley explained as the ball of light in his hand faded. "It's one of the reasons why I gave you Riolu's egg. You have great potential to become an Aura Guardian."

"But I've never been able to do anything like you just showed us." Ash said, still not believing what Riley was saying.

"Whether you know it or not you have the power." Riley replied. "And I would like to train you to use that power."

"Look, even if you're right and I do have this weird power, my dream is to become a Pokemon Master." Ash pointed out.

"I see… but what if I were to tell you to tell you that being a Pokemon Master and an Aura Guardian weren't the separate things they appear to be?" Riley suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I've always thought that a Pokemon Master was one who could understand the Pokemon that they raise. Training as an Aura Guardian would allow one to read their Pokemon's emotions through their Aura and understand them better." Riley explained. "At the very least the training could help you raise Riolu."

"I dunno…" Ash said with a look of hesitation.

"Ash, what would it hurt to try?" Misty pointed out. "I mean I'd be lying if I fully believed that you had this power Riley thinks you have, but it'd be interesting to find out if you really did. And if you really are good at something it's be a shame not to see just how good."

"The choice is yours of course." Riley pointed out. "I'll respect whatever decision you make."

Ash looked at Riley for a moment, then back at Misty. Then he looked to Pikachu and Riolu. The two Pokemon had encouraging looks on their faces.

"…Okay, I'll do it." Ash finally agreed.

"Very well, we'll start your training tomorrow." Riley told him. "For now we might as well get back on the road. I assume you're headed for Oreburgh City."

"Yeah, and it'll be nice to have you come with." Ash told him.

"Then let's go." Riley suggested, and with that the six went on.

"Hey Riley, it's nice that you're training Ash, but weren't you going after Team Galactic?" Misty pointed out.

"I have a feeling that's we'll be running into Team Galactic again on this journey." Riley told her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I read a little about the Team Galactic grunts on Bulbapedia in preparation for this chapter, and I found out that a lot of them didn't really know what the ultimate goal of their organization was. So I decided to use that for a little comic interaction. As for the names of the two grunts, I just pulled them out of thin air. I felt that they needed names because they had so much dialogue in the chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Way of the Aura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Way of the Aura

Ash and Misty did not stay long in Jubilife City after meeting with Riley. After swinging by the town Pokemon Center the group got back out on the road to Oreburgh City. There they had camped out for the night, and the entire time Ash kept thinking about What Riley had said about him having the potential to become an Aura Guardian. It was enough for Ash to be chosen as Ho-Oh's partner, but the idea that he also had some supernatural power seemed rather unbelievable. Even so, Ash had decided to give Riley's training a shot, as he had nothing to lose.

The following day, Ash awoke to the light of the morning sun. The first thing Ash noticed was Riley sitting on a large rock looking at him with his arms crossed. Lucario of course was standing near by. The site caused Ash to immediately shoot up in his sleeping bag, which awoke both Pikachu and Riolu in the process.

"Good morning." Riley greeted with a smile, completely ignoring the oddity of the situation.

"How long have you been staring at me like that?" Ash asked, feeling a little creeped out.

"Oh, not very long." Riley admitted. "It seems that you're an early riser. It's time we get started on your training."

"Okay, how do we start?" Ash asked as he got up.

"Follow me." Riley said after getting off his rock.

Ash and his two Pokemon followed Riley and Lucario, leaving behind a sleeping Misty. Before long they had come to a small clearing filled with rocks.

"So are we going to battle?" Ash asked Riley.

"Not yet, first you have to get the hang of some of the basics." Riley said as he pulled out two strips of black cloth from inside his jacket. "First, you and Riolu go and stand on that rock over there. After that, both of you put on those blindfolds."

"Um, okay." Ash said as he took the two blindfolds and went over to the large rock indicated by Riley. He then began tying the blindfold on Riolu. "So what's the point of this?"

"Those with the ability to use Aura can see their surroundings while blindfolded by sensing their Aura." Riley explained. "For your first lesson you're going to be doing the same thing."

"Does that mean we're going to have a battle blindfolded?" Ash asked as he put on his own blindfold.

"Not for awhile." Riley chuckled. "For today all I'll have you do is just sense what's around us."

"So what do I do?" Ash asked.

"Clear your mind of any distractions and picture that everything around you is giving off a blue light." Riley instructed. "When you've done that, tell me the first living thing you see and where it is."

Ash took a deep breath and put his doubts aside. He then did as Riley said and began picturing a blue light in his mind. The light then began to form different shapes, some easier to make out than others. There was one light though that seemed somehow brighter than the others. Ash focused on that light and noticed that the light had Misty's shape, and that it was moving.

"Hey, this might sound weird, but I think Misty's coming toward us." Ash told Riley.

Sure enough, a still drowsy Misty came from around the tree behind Riley, Lucario, and Pikachu. She yawned and looked at what Ash was doing with a raised eyebrow.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Misty asked. Ash was greatly surprised that he heard Misty's voice.

"I thought Misty would be the first thing you sense." Riley said to Ash with a chuckle. "It's not surprising considering how close you two are."

Riley's comment caused both Ash and Misty to blush. Lucario chuckled a Ash and Misty's reaction, as did Pikachu.

"Okay, now for something a little more difficult." Riley told Ash. "There's a tree directly in front of you. Focus on that tree and tell me how many Pokemon are in it."

Ash took another deep breath and tried not to think about what Riley had said about him and Misty being close. Again he saw the blue lights and focused on the one that was shaped like the tree that Riley had spoken of. As Ash focused on the tree he noticed five brighter lights in the branches. He also noticed that the lights had a sort of bird shape to them.

"There are five of them, Starly I think." Ash told Riley. Riley then closed his eyes.

"Well done. You were even able to see what kind of Pokemon they were." Riley said as he opened his eyes again. "Okay, let's try something else."

* * *

A few hours later, Riley decided to stop Ash's Aura training for the day and the group had lunch, which Riley skillfully prepared. After lunch, Ash went for a walk with Pikachu and Riolu while Misty and Riley cleaned up.

"So is Ash's training going well?" Misty asked Riley.

"He's done exceptionally well for his first day." Riley answered. "It'll take a little time, but I have no doubt that Ash will make a fine Aura Guardian."

"Um, about what you said before…" Misty began hesitantly. "Do you really think that Ash and I are… close?"

"Well, while it isn't any of my business, that is the impression I got." Riley answered. "Why, don't you think that the two of you are close?"

"Lately I'm not so sure." Misty sighed. "I mean Ash and I have been traveling together for a few years now, and along the line I started to see him as… well, more than a friend. And for a while I thought that Ash just might feel the same way. But since our trip though Hoenn I'm not so sure."

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"Our first day in Hoenn we met this girl named May." Misty began. "She was a nice girl, kinda dense though. May was just starting out as a Pokemon Trainer, but she ended up becoming a Pokemon Coordinator instead. Anyway, May ended up coming with us, and after awhile she was getting just a little too friendly with Ash."

"Forgive me for suggesting this, but is it possible that you were imagining things?" Riley asked.

"Oh believe me, I wasn't imagining anything." Misty told him. "One day we were at the hot springs at Lavaridge Town, and May pretty much admitted how she really felt about Ash."

"I see. So did Ash know how this girl felt about him?" Riley asked.

"Please, Ash was totally clueless." Misty scoffed. "Which was worse, especially since he has no clue how I feel about him. At first I thought he did before we left for Hoenn, but maybe I was wrong."

"Ash is still quite young." Riley pointed out. "I will take him some time, but I'm sure he'll realize how he really feels about you."

"You really think so?" Misty asked with a hopeful expression.

"He may already be starting to realize it." Riley theorized. "When Lucario and I first encountered you near Lake Verity, we could sense from his Aura that he really didn't like that you were mad at him."

"I guess I have been hard on Ash for the last few days." Misty realized. "Thanks for listening Riley."

"Not a problem." Riley said with a gentle smile. "Now, we should probably go find Ash if we want to get to Oreburgh City before the end of the day."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was walking through the woods with Pikachu and Riolu. The whole time Ash kept thinking about his training that morning.

"It's still a little hard to believe, but I guess I can do some of this stuff Riley says I can." Ash said to his two Pokemon companions.

Suddenly Pikachu and Riolu froze. Ash could tell that the two were sensing something, but rather than ask what they were seeing he decided to put what he had learned during his first day of training into practice. Ash closed his eyes and concentrated on the blue light. Just as before, the light took shapes, and Ash tried to focus on what it was Pikachu and Riolu had sensed. Ash could see a shape of light approaching from behind a nearby tree. Ash opened his eyes, and sure enough he saw a Pokemon he had never seen before.

It was a light-green tortoise with a large head and a dirt-brown shell. It had a large yellow jaw as well as yellow feet. Growing out of the very top of its head was a twig with two leaves on it. Ash got out his Pokedex to see just what he had encountered.

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon." The Pokedex identified. "The shell of Turtwig's back is made of soil. If the shell is not moist, it is a sign that the Turtwig is in poor health."

"Wow, I wonder if it's wild?" Ash asked.

Suddenly Turtwig opened its mouth and fired a barrage of orange glowing seeds at Pikachu and Riolu. The two Pokemon quickly dodged the attack.

"That was Bullet Seed!" Ash observed. "I guess it wants to fight. Okay Riolu, use Bullet Punch!"

Riolu lunged at Turtwig as its right paw began to glow with a white light. The punch hit Turtwig right in the jaw and knocked the grass tortoise into the air.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

Riolu disappeared for a moment and reappeared behind Turtwig and delivered a powerful kick. Turtwig was knocked into the side of a nearby tree before hitting the ground.

"Okay, Pokeball go!" Ash called as he threw out an empty Pokeball.

The ball hit Turtwig and sucked it inside. Ash and his two Pokemon watched as the ball jiggled on the ground. After a few moments the ball stopped moving and made the sound that signaled that the capture was complete. Ash quickly went over and grabbed the ball.

"Yeah! I caught a Turtwig!" Ash happily declared. Pikachu and Riolu did a happy little cheer in response.

"There you are Ash!" Misty said as she and Riley came up from behind with Lucario. "C'mon, we should get going."

"Right, let's go!" Ash said as he and his two Pokemon rejoined the others.

* * *

After a few hours of walking the group stopped on a hill overlooking a large mining town. There weren't too many large buildings in the city, but in the distance they could see a large mine that looked to still be in operation.

"So this is Oreburgh City, huh?" Ash observed.

"I happen to know that the leader of the Oreburgh Gym uses Rock-types." Riley informed Ash. "Do you think you're ready for that?"

"I'm more than ready!" Ash said with his usual enthusiasm, and with that they began to head for the city.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One of the hardest parts of this chapter was writing the training scene. But I think what I came up with works. We learn a little more about what happened in Hoenn in this chapter. I'm going to do more on the conflict between Misty and May in a later story, one that promises to be quite humorous. I haven't really been sure how to handle the Pokemon Ash captures during his trip though Sinnoh. I decided that I'd at least show him capturing Turtwig and handle it chapter by chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Foul Wind of Mars

**Author's Note:** So at the end of the last chapter I showed Ash and the gang arriving at Oreburgh City. So I'll be showing at least part of Ash's first gym battle. I'm not going to show the whole thing because the gym battles aren't important to this story.

**Author's Note:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Foul Wind of Mars

After days of travel, Ash, Misty, and Riley finally arrived at the mining colony of Oreburgh City. Upon arriving, Ash immediately challenged Roark. Roark was a relatively young man with reddish-brown hair who wore glasses, a red helmet with a light on the front, and a grey miners uniform. Roark gladly accepted Ash's challenge and a fierce battle ensued. The battle had begun with Ash's Turtwig fighting against Roark's Geodude.

Turtwig was triumphant, but fell to Roark's powerful rock serpent, Onix. Riolu then took up the battle against Onix and won, forcing Roark to send out his secret weapon, a small grey dinosaur-like creature that stood on two legs and had a sort of blue dome on its head. Four white spikes lined the sides of the creature's head, and it had a blue back. This was the prehistoric Pokemon, Cranidos. Though Riolu gave the battle a good effort, in the end Cranidos was victorious. Ash had decided to send out Pikachu, and the battle was just about to begin.

"Alright Cranidos, charge at Pikachu and ram it with Headbutt!" Roark commanded.

"Quick Pikachu, dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as Cranidos began to charge.

Seconds before the dinosaur Pokemon rammed into Pikachu, the electric rodent used its tail to spring into the air. Pikachu's tail then began to glow white before changing to look like a lightning bolt-shaped piece of metal. Pikachu flipped in the air and brought the metal tail down on the back of Cranidos's head.

"Use Iron Tail again!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu landed on the ground near Cranidos and jumped back up in the air, its tail once again formed into metal. The rodent swung the tail into the side of Cranidos's head. The dinosaur Pokemon staggered for a moment before collapsing on its side.

"Cranidos is unable to battle!" the judge on the sidelines declared. "Victory goes to Ash!"

"Wow, I didn't think Pikachu would win so quickly." Misty commented to Riley on the sidelines. "I guess some of Riolu's attacks actually did some damage."

"Well Ash, you did a good job in that battle." Roark said after calling back Cranidos and walking up to Ash. "As promised, here's the Coal Badge."

"Yeah, I won the Coal Badge!" Ash enthusiastically cheered after taking the badge. Pikachu and Riolu did a little cheer in response.

"I guess I still need to do a little more training as a gym leader." Roark assumed.

"You did quite well in that battle." Riley said to Roark as he, Misty, and Lucario joined Ash on the battlefield. "The role of a gym leader is to test a trainer's strength. Sometimes that means losing."

"Yeah, but I still think that my father should've recommended you for the job instead of me." Roark admitted.

"Being a gym leader isn't my thing." Riley told him. "Besides, from what I can see from this gym you're doing a fine job."

"Thanks, from you that means a lot." Roark said to Riley.

After the battle with Roark, Ash and the others went to the town Pokemon Center so that Turtwig and Riolu could recover. Later that day, the group left the Pokemon Center and was on their way to their next destination.

"So Riley, do you know Roark's dad?" Ash asked.

"Roark's father, Byron, is the leader of the Canalave City Gym near my old training grounds." Riley explained. "Back when they were looking for someone to run the gym here in Oreburgh Byron told me that he was thinking of recommending me for the job, but I wasn't interested. And I was a little surprised that he wasn't going to recommend his own son for the position. But in the end I was able to convince Byron otherwise."

"You mean he recommended you over his own son?" Misty asked in a surprised tone.

"Byron and Roark have a complicated relationship." Riley answered. "But that's not important at the moment. Right now we should focus on our next destination, which is Eterna City."

"Then let's go!" Ash said enthusiastically.

* * *

Three days had passed since Ash had won his battle with Roark. During that time Ash and Riolu's training with Riley continued. That particular day as the group walking along the road, several Pokemon suddenly floated into their path. These creatures looked like purple balloons with tiny black eyes. On the front of these balloon creatures was an X-shaped yellow bandage that looked like it was there to patch a hole. On the tops of each creature was a tuft of white hair. Hanging beneath each one were two string-like limbs, each with a small yellow hand on the end.

"What are these Pokemon?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokemon." The Pokedex identified in its mechanical voice. "Throughout history there have been reports of children holding onto the arms of these Pokemon vanishing without a trace."

"There sure are a lot of them." Misty observed. "There must be about a hundred."

"This is odd." Riley commented. "Drifloon don't usually congregate out on the road like this. They usually live out by the Valley Windworks."

"The Valley Windworks?" Ash asked.

"It's a small power plant in the area." Riley explained. "The Drifloon are often pulled in by the windmills that generate the power, which is why they congregate there. But the fact that they're all here could mean some sort of problem."

"You think there's something wrong at the Windworks?" Ash asked.

"One way to find out." Riley replied before closing his eyes and aiming his arm out in a certain direction. Lucario did the same thing.

"Um, Ash? What're Riley and Lucario doing?" Misty whispered.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're using Aura to find out what's going on at the Windworks." Ash whispered back.

"I see…" Riley finally spoke as he opened his eyes. "It seems there are several people down at the Windworks causing trouble. I think we should go investigate."

In moments Riley led the others towards the Windworks. After several minutes of walking they saw several large windmills blowing in the breeze. As they approached the windmills they eventually saw the building that as the actual power plant. And in front of that building were several people dressed in uniforms identical to the ones worn by the two members of Team Galactic that Ash and Misty had encountered in Jubilife City days before. Even their hair was identical to that of Curtis and Debbie.

"What do you think Team Galactic is up to?" Ash asked.

"Let's go in for a closer look." Riley replied.

The group slowly came closer to the power plant. As they did they went around to the back and ducked behind a bush. Behind the power plant they saw a giant metal cylinder with the Team Galactic symbol emblazoned near the top. Several long black cables were running from the power plant into the device. Standing in the middle of all the action was a girl with short oddly shaped red hair. Her uniform was different from the others members of Team Galactic. It was mostly dark-grey, though the boots were white, as were parts of the torso. Attached to the upper part of the uniform was a white hoop skirt that ended just above the knees.

"I'm sure glad those Drifloon are gone." Ash and the others overheard a passing female Galactic grunt say to another. "Those things give me the creeps. You know my brother knew this kid who's cousin's neighbor disappeared while holding onto a Drifloon."

"Oh boy, you are gullible." The other grunt laughed. "That's just an urban legend."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I'm glad Commander Mars got annoyed by those things and turned up the power on the windmills and blew them away before we started the energy collection." The first grunt told her.

"Energy collection?" Ash repeated quietly. "Is that what that big thing with all the cables is for?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say that device is some kind of battery." Riley theorized. "They must be charging it up with electricity from the power plant."

"But what's the battery for?" Misty asked.

"Whatever it's for, it probably isn't good." Riley assumed.

"Then let's put a stop to it." Ash decided before getting up.

In moments Ash jumped out of the bush with Pikachu and Riolu. Misty, Riley, and Lucario followed close behind.

"Whatever you guys are doing, stop right now!" Ash demanded, getting the attention of Team Galactic.

"Oh, seems like we have a few spies." The redheaded girl observed.

"I'm guessing you're in charge here." Riley assumed.

"That's right." The redhead conformed. "I'm Mars, one of the top commanders of Team Galactic."

"What do you intend to do with that battery you've been charging." Riley demanded to know.

"That's none of your business blue." Mars said with a smug expression. "All I'll say is that it's going to bring us one step closer to creating a new and better world."

"And just what kind of world are you guys after?" Ash asked.

"People like you would never understand our great leader's vision." Mars told them. "But it will be a world far superior to this one."

"Well if it's a world where everyone has to wear bad outfits like the ones you guys are wearing, count me out!" Misty declared.

"Hey! I'll have you know that we at Team Galactic are at the height of fashion!" Mars shouted in an offended tone.

"Oh please, that skirt you're wearing is ridiculous!" Misty shot back. "And your hair looks like a hood ornament!"

"That's it, you're so dead!" Mars shouted as she threw out a Pokeball. "Go Purugly!"

Emerging from the Pokeball was a very large overweight cat with large ears and a curly tail. Much of its fur was blue-grey, though parts of its face, chest, back, and the tip of its tail were white. The tips of its large ears were purple, and the ends of the four whiskers on its face were crooked.

"I'll end this quick!" Misty declared as she threw out her own Pokeball. "Go Suicune!"

Emerging from the ball was a creature that looked like a cross between a wolf and a leopard. It had red eyes and no visible nose on its snout. Its snout and underside were white, while the rest of its body was blue with large white diamond-shaped spots in places. It had two long white streamer-like tails that curved around towards the front of its body. On its back was a sort of cape that resembled an aurora. Adorning the creature's forehead was a large blue diamond-shaped crest.

"What the…? A Suicune?" a stunned Mars exclaimed.

"I don't believe it." An equally surprised Riley said to himself. "Then could this mean that…?"

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get them!" Mars commanded her underlings. On command the grunts all sent out a swarm of Zubat.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pik… a… CHU!" the electric rodent cried as it sent out a blast of yellow electricity. The attack hit several Zubat and knocked them out of the sky.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!" Riley commanded.

Lucario brought its paws together and a ball of blue-green energy formed in between its paws. The jackal Pokemon launched the ball into the air, knocking several Zubat out of the sky. Meanwhile, the battle between Misty and Mars was just beginning.

"Legendary Pokemon or not, I'm going to make you pay for insulting my outfit!" Mars declared. "Purugly, use Thunder Bolt!"

"Suicune, dodge and use Ice Fang!" Misty quickly commanded.

Purugly shot a bolt of yellow electricity form its body. But at the last second Suicune jumped out of the way, causing the attack to hit the ground. The legendary beast of the North Winds charged at Purugly with icy mist pouring from its mouth. It came at Purugly from behind and chomped the fat cat on its tail, causing it to cry out. Purugly's tail suddenly became frozen in ice.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Mars shouted. "Purugly, use Slash!"

A very irate Purugly managed to free itself from Suicune's jaws and whipped around, giving the beast a slash across its snout with its claws. The attack caused Suicune to roar in pain.

"Good, now use Thuder Bolt again!" Mars commanded.

Purugly shot another bolt of yellow electricity from its body, and this time the attack hit dead on. But in moments Suicune seemed to recover a bit from the attack.

"Quick Suicune, use Aurora Beam!" Misty commanded.

Before Purugly could make another move, Suicune roared and fired a beam of multicolored light from its mouth. The beam hit Purugly right in the face. Purugly staggered for a moment, meowing in a dazed stated before falling over on its side.

"Why you…!" an angry Mars said through gritted teeth with her fists balled in rage.

Suddenly the area was filled by a buzzing noise, causing a pause in the action. The black cables suddenly detached from the large Galactic Battery. In moments the air was filled by the sound of something that resembled a jet engine.

"What's that noise?" Misty asked as she looked up at the sky.

"The battery finished charging." Mars explained. "Which means it's time for the pick up."

Before long hovering in the air over the battery was a large grey airship with hovercraft wings. The bottom of the ship opened up and a large cable attached to a magnet dropped down and hooked to the battery. In that instant, Mars threw a smoke bomb, causing a cloud of white smoke to cover the area. Before the smoke cleared, the hovercraft flew away with the battery, and in that time Mars and the other members of Team Galactic and their Pokemon were gone.

"Riley, can you find where they went?" Misty asked.

"I can, but it would do no good." Riley told her. "That craft of theirs is long gone with that battery. The only thing we can do now is clean up the mess Team Galactic left here."

With that, the group went into the power plant and discovered the plant manager and his daughter tied up in the control room. Ash and the others quickly freed them and the other workers who were being held hostage in various parts of the building. With the Valley Windworks getting back into normal operations the group continued on their way to Eterna City.

"I wish we could've stopped Team Galactic from getting that battery." Ash said as they walked away from the Windworks. "Who knows what they're gonna do with it?"

"I'm sure this is just the beginning of their plans." Riley assumed. "There's something bigger coming."

"What kind of world is Team Galactic trying to create?" Misty wondered.

"It's hard to say. And it doesn't look like many of the people in Team Galactic even know." Riley answered. "You remember those two agents we encountered in Jubilife City, right? They were clueless about the ultimate goal of their organization. And it seems like they're not the only ones. I've fought other members of Team Galactic and asked many of them just what it was they were trying to accomplish. It seemed like none of them knew just what they were fighting for."

"Mars seemed to know." Ash pointed out. "But she wasn't willing to tell us."

"Yes, it looks like that only the top leaders of Team Galactic know what the ultimate goal of their plan is." Riley agreed. "But whatever this new world they plan to create is, I'm sure it isn't good. We should be ready if we face them again in the future."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So in the beginning I did sort of a summery of Ash's battle with Roark and showed Pikachu's battle with Cranidos. That's more or less how I'll be handling most of the gym battles that appear in this story. In the next story I do I'll be showing all the gym battles, but here I'm not going to deal with them very much.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Galactic TV

**Author's Note:** I skimmed over another gym battle in the beginning of this chapter. Again, the gym battles aren't really important to this story, but they are providing good openings for some of these chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Galactic T.V.

Much had happened since Ash, Misty, and Riley had encountered Team Galactic at the Valley Windworks. In that time they had gone through the massive Eterna Forest, where they met the leader of the Eterna City Gym, Gardenia. Gardenia was a somewhat eccentric young woman orange hair who wore a black headband, a green poncho over a long sleeved black shirt that showed her mid drift, brown shorts, and green boots. Gardinia led Ash and the others to her gym in Eterna City, where Ash had his next gym battle. The battle had been a fierce as the one in Oreburgh City, with Ash's Turtwig defeating Gardenia's Cherrian, only to fall to Gardenia's own Turtwig.

Pikachu then had defeated Gardenia's Turtwig, but was defeated by her Roserade. Roserade was a green humanoid plant-like creature with white rose petal-like hair and a green mask and cape and a yellow collar. It's right hand was a bouquet of red roses while its left hand was a bouquet of blue. In the end Ash sent out Riolu to do battle, which had been going on for several minutes. Both Pokemon had taken heavy damage from each other's attacks. The two combatants stood on the battlefield panting.

"Riolu, finish this with Force Palm!" Ash commanded.

Riolu charged at Roserade with its right forepaw raised. When Riolu's paw got close enough to Roserade's chest it fired a blast of bluish-green energy. Roserade staggered backward for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Roserade is unable to battle!" the judge on the sidelines declared. "Victory goes to Ash!"

"Wow, that was an awesome battle." Gardenia said as she called back Roserade. "I'm not surprised at all that you won the Hoenn League."

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." Ash complimented.

"Well as promised, here's the Forest Badge." Gardenia said after walking up to Ash. She then handed out the badge.

"Yeah! I won the Forest Badge!" Ash said enthusiastically as he held out the badge. Pikachu and Riolu did a little cheer in response.

* * *

After the battle with Gardenia, the group went to the Pokemon Center for Ash's Pokemon to rest and recover from the battle. Later that day they left the Pokemon Center to head for their next destination.

"Hey Ash, I was just wondering," Misty suddenly spoke as they were walking through the city, "I know you brought Ho-Oh with you when we came to Sinnoh, so why didn't you use it against Gardenia? I mean it would've been an easy battle."

"Huh? What fun would that be?" Ash responded with a surprised expression. "Besides, I only use Ho-Oh in the really big battles."

"Wait, you have Ho-Oh? One of the legendary birds of Johto?" Riley asked with surprise.

"Yeah, I caught it about a year ago before Misty and I went to Hoenn." Ash explained. "It's a long story, but Ho-Oh pretty much chose me as its partner."

"I see…" Riley replied looking a little amazed. "Then that must mean that…"

"That what?" Ash asked.

"Oh, never mind." Riley responded. "Anyway, you're wise not to use Ho-Oh so recklessly. But always remember that Ho-Oh is not unbeatable."

Just then Lucario made a soft barking noise, getting Riley's attention. Lucario pointed in the direction of a man with brown hair wearing a trench coat. The man was standing in front of the window of a shop holding his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"Well, it seems that an old friend of mine is here in town." Riley observed.

"You know that guy Riley?" Ash asked.

"Yes, his name's Looker." Riley explained. "Come, I'll introduce you."

In moments, Ash and the others walked up to Looker, though Looker did not seem to notice their arrival. Riley then tapped Looker on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Oh, Riley!" Looker observed. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Riley greeted.

"Yes, and I see you have friends with you." Looker noticed.

"Yes, the young man is my new apprentice, Ash." Riley introduced. "And the girl is Ash's friend, Misty."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Looker." Ash greeted. "So how do you know Riley?"

"Riley has helped me out with a few cases here in Sinnoh." Looker answered. "I'm an international police officer you see. I met Riley while I was working a tough case and he ended up helping me solve it. Since then we've worked together on a few other cases."

"So Looker, what brings you back to Sinnoh?" Riley asked.

"See for yourself." Looker said as his hand indicated the others to look in the window they were standing in front of.

Ash and the others looked in and saw several active televisions on display. All of them were turned to the same channel, and the group was surprised when they saw the station identification logo.

"Galactic T.V.?" Ash said in surprise. "Does Team Galactic have something to do with this?"

"That seems to be the case." Looker confirmed. "Apparently Team Galactic somehow acquired the old T.V. station here in Eterna City a few months ago. Their programming has been geared towards science, but they also occasionally broadcast their own propaganda."

"So what is Team Galactic after?" Misty asked.

"It's impossible to tell from their broadcasts." Looker answered. "They keep saying that they intend to create a new and better world, but they don't say just what kind of world it is they're after. In any case though it doesn't matter. I'm here because this Galactic T.V. station might be a front for something else."

"I've been trying to find out what Team Galactic is after myself." Riley told Looker. "If you don't like, we'd like to go with you on your investigation."

"I'd be glad to have all of you along." Looker replied. "If fact I was just on my way there."

A few minutes later the group arrived in front of the Galactic T.V. station. They went around to the back where Looker picked the lock of the door. Once inside they went down a short dark hallway until they came to an intersection that split off to the left and right.

"So what now?" Misty asked.

"Let's split up." Riley suggested. "Lucario and I will take the right, while the rest of you down the left and see what you can find."

"But Riley, will you and Lucario be okay on your own?" Ash asked. Riolu also had an expression of concern.

"You needn't worry." Riley assured him. "We'll meet back here in half an hour. Be careful, and may the Aura be with us."

With that, Riley and Lucario went down the right hallway while Ash and the others went to the left. Unbeknownst to any of them, a small camera in the ceiling caught them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Riley and Lucario entered a large open T.V. set with empty stands meant for an audience. The set itself looked as though it was set up for some program that talked about space. As Riley and Lucario walked into the middle of the set a bright spotlight shined down upon them. Another spotlight soon came on to reveal another person standing a few feet away. The person was a tall woman with oddly shaped purple hair. She wore a unique Team Galactic uniform that was mostly white, save for the sleeves and shoulders, which were dark-grey. There was no left leg to the uniform, but rather a black strap like a garter belt.

"So, it looks like a few rats have gotten into the station." The woman observed. "You didn't think you and your friends could sneak in here without us noticing?"

"Your appearance here doesn't surprise me either." Riley told the woman. "Lucario and I sensed that you were waiting for us long before we came in here. So, care to tell us who you are?"

"I am Jupiter, one of the commanders of Team Galactic." The woman answered. "Care to tell me who you are?"

"I'm called Riley." Riley answered. "So why does Team Galactic need a T.V. station?"

"To spread the word of our great goal of course." Jupiter answered.

"Funny, you don't seem to be doing a very good job of saying just what this great goal of yours is." Riley pointed out. "Just what kind of world is Team Galactic after?"

"Someone like you could never understand the world our leader is after." Jupiter said with an arrogant smirk. "Either way it doesn't matter. Go Skuntank!"

Emerging from Jupiter's Pokeball was a large dark-purple creature that looked like a cross between a skunk and a cat. It had tan cheeks and legs, along with a tan underside. A white stripe ran down its back and the top of its tail. Its tail curved up to cover the creature's back and some of its face.

"A Poison and Dark-type." Riley observed. "Seems like this might be a one-sided battle. Let's go Lucario!"

"Don't be so sure this'll be an easy battle." Jupiter said as Lucario stepped up to face Skuntank. "Skuntank, use Flamethrower!"

Skuntank sent forth a stream of flames from its mouth at Lucario. Lucario quickly raised its arms to block the attack, but still looked as if it took a good amount of damage.

"Steel-types like your Lucario don't do well against Fire attacks." Jupiter pointed out. "Still think this is going to be a one-sided battle?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and Looker entered a large room that looked like some sort of warehouse. The walls were lined with wooden crates, and in different corners of the room were large T.V. cameras.

"So Ash, what did Riley mean earlier when he said you were his apprentice?" Looker asked quietly.

"Oh, he's training me to use Aura." Ash explained. "I didn't really believe him when he said I had this power, but I guess it looks like I do."

"I can understand. I was also skeptical about Riley's abilities when I first met him." Looker admitted. "But when we worked together he did things that I just couldn't explain. If Riley says you have this power too, then he's the perfect person to teach you how to use it."

"Um, guys? I think we have company." Misty said to the other two. Ash and Looker turned to see several Team Galactic grunts entering through the door on the other side of the room.

"Looks like we've been found out." Looker observed.

"Pikachu, Riolu, let's do it!" Ash said to his two Pokemon companions.

* * *

Back on the set, Riley and Lucario were still having a hard time. Skuntank sent another Flamethrower attack at Lucario, which Lucario managed to dodge by doing a quick roll.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Riley commanded.

Lucario quickly brought its paws together, and between them formed a large blue ball of light. With a thrust of its arms Lucario sent the ball at Skuntank. The attack hit the skunk Pokemon in the face, stunning it.

"Now, attack with Bullet Punch!" Riley commanded.

Lucario's right paw began to glow white, and in an instant it charged at Skuntank and punched it in the face, sending it into the air. When Skuntank hit the ground it was out cold.

"You fought well." Riley commented to Jupiter. "Care to try again?"

A look of frustration was on Jupiter's face. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise as if from a phone. Jupiter took out a cell phone from behind her back and answered it.

"Report!" Jupiter ordered into the phone. "…Good. Looks like we're done here. Inform the rest of the team and move out."

"Care to tell me what you were talking about on the phone?" Riley asked.

"I don't see why not. You'll find out about it anyway." Jupiter said smugly. "This little T.V. station of ours was meant as a distraction while we carried out our real mission. We hoped that our little broadcasts would cause rats like you to take your eyes off our real target. And it seems that plan seems to have worked like a charm. So we'll be leaving now. If you knew what was good for you, you'll stay out of our way in the future."

With that, Jupiter threw a small bomb that created a large cloud of white smoke. Riley and Lucario could tell where Jupiter was, but they decided it would be better to meet up with Ash and the others. They took off down the hallway and ran until they came back to the same intersection they were at before. The rest of the group arrived at about the same time.

"Is everyone okay?" Riley asked.

"We're fine." Ash answered. "We ran into some goons from Team Galactic, but they took off just when the fight was getting started."

"Strange that they would leave so quickly." Looker commented.

"I'm afraid we've been tricked." Riley revealed. "Lucario and I ran into another one of Team Galactic's commanders. After we fought her she told us that this place was meant to distract us from what they were really doing in this city."

"What was Team Galactic really up to then?" Ash asked.

"This commander said that we would find out soon." Riley answered.

* * *

Several minutes later the group went back to the Pokemon Center to tend to Lucario's injuries. As soon as they got there, the Pokemon Center's Nurse Joy informed Looker that he had gotten an urgent call from the Eterna City Police Station. It was several minutes before Looker got through with the call.

"That call was about a major break in at the Eterna City Museum." Looker reported as he joined the others at the table they were sitting around. "While we were busy investigating the television station, some thieves snuck in and managed to take a very old and mysterious artifact."

"What did the thieves take?" Ash asked.

"An object known as the Adamant Orb." Looker answered. "No one knows was the orb is for or where it came from. Scientists who've studied the orb aren't even sure what it's made out of."

"Whatever the Adamant Orb is, it seems that Team Galactic has it now." Riley surmised.

"I'm going to go and check out another lead." Looker told the group. "Do you want to come with Riley?"

"Normally I would, but it's important that I stay with Ash and continue his training." Riley replied. "Besides, I have a lead of my own to follow."

"I see. Until we meet again then." Looker said before leaving.

"Riley, my training can wait if you want to go help Looker." Ash spoke up.

"It's quite alright." Riley assured him. "In fact finishing your training might be just as important as what's going on with Team Galactic."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I'll explain one day." Riley answered. "Right now we should get going as soon as possible."

"Does it have something to do with this lead you told Looker about?" Misty asked.

"It does, and hopefully we'll get to it before Team Galactic does." Riley answered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was something of a last minute addition to the outline of this story. Back when this story was in the planning stages I had forgotten about the Team Galactic encounter in Eterna City. Of course I had discovered this little error before I had finished the outline, so it didn't mess anything up. And in the end this chapter turned out to be a good way to introduce both Jupiter and Looker.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. The Dragons of Time and Space

**Author's Note:** This chapter ended up being a little longer than I thought it would be. That seems to be happening with a lot of the chapters in this story. Anyway, this chapter is based on the two-part episode from the anime where Team Galactic attacks the research center in Celestic Town.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Dragons of Time and Space

A week had passed since Ash, Misty, and Riley were in Eterna City. And the group found themselves in a quaint little village known as Celestic Town. It was a fairly small ancient looking town with only a few houses and a Pokemon Center. After making a quick stop at the Pokemon Center, Ash and the others went to the town square, where there was an ancient shrine erected to some unknown deity. On the hill directly behind the shrine was a large brick building that extended into two different wings.

"So Riley, why are we stopping here in Celestic Town?" Ash asked.

"You remember that lead I mentioned in Eterna City?" Riley reminded him. "It's right here in Celestic Town, specifically that large building on the hill up there. That building is the Celestic Town Historical Research Center, and it houses an artifact similar to the one stolen from the Eterna City Museum, the Lustrous Orb."

"So you think Team Galactic is going to try and steal that orb too?" Misty asked.

"Yes, and if I'm right the orb might hold a clue as to what Team Galactic is after." Riley answered.

"Then let's check it out." Ash declared.

Moments later the group had climbed the steps of the hill and went inside the research center. They found themselves inside a vast main hall, with two large paintings on the rear wall near an even larger door. Right away Ash and Misty went over to check them out. The painting that Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu went to investigate was of a large dark-blue dinosaur-like creature, though Ash felt as if it were more like a dragon. It had four legs and a long neck and tail. On the back of its head was a long crest, and running along parts of its body were light-blue stripes. It had two long metal horns on its head that extended into fang-like protrusions near its mouth. On its chest was a large metal plate with a blue diamond-shaped gemstone embedded in the center, and near the dragon's rear was a large fin-like blade.

The painting that Misty went to check out depicted another dragon similar to the one in the portrait Ash was looking at. It was of a large almost light-purple dragon standing on two legs. It had well developed arms, with its forearms covered in armored scales that gave one the impression of gauntlets. Embedded in the armor on each shoulder was a large pink pearl, and on parts of its body were purple stripes. On the back of its long neck was a fin-like crest that extended down to wings on its back.

"Are these Pokemon?" Ash asked as he looked at the painting.

"The portrait you're looking at young man is of Dialga, the ruler of time." A voice answered. Ash and Misty turned to see a slender old woman with almost shoulder-length grey hair wearing a white lab coat, pink blouse, and long black pants. "The other painting is of Palkia, the ruler of space."

"Excuse me ma'am, would you happen to be Professor Carolina, the head of the research center?" Riley asked the old woman.

"That I am sunny." The old woman confirmed. "And you are?"

"My name is Riley, and the young man you spoke to earlier is my apprentice, Ash." Riley introduced. "The girl traveling with us is Misty. We're here to learn more about the Lustrous Orb."

"Well you came to the right place then." Professor Carolina said with a friendly smile.

"Excuse me professor," Misty spoke up, "you called the two Pokemon in these paintings the rulers of time and space. What did you mean by that?"

"It's part of the creation myth of Sinnoh." Professor Carolina explained. "A long, long time ago, a great power emerged and created Sinnoh, and perhaps the world itself. At the same time this power created two dragons. One was the guardian of time, Dialga, who was said to be able to control the flow of time itself. The other was the guardian of space, Palkia, who was said to be able to bend space itself."

"Wow, they sound like powerful Pokemon." Ash commented.

"As it so happens, the Lustrous Orb may have something to do with that legend." Professor Carolina revealed. "Come, let me show you."

Moments later the professor led Ash and the others into a large laboratory. In the center of the lab on a table inside a glass box was a large white glittering pearl-like orb.

"It's pretty." Misty commented. "Is that the Lustrous Orb?"

"Yes, and we haven't been able to determine just what sort of material it's made from." Professor Carolina confirmed. "But it is producing some form of low-level radiation. It's only a theory, but we think the orb might be connected to Palkia in some way. Though just how we aren't sure."

"But if the orb is connected to Palkia, it could provide some valuable insight into how this world came to be." A voice suddenly added.

Ash and the others turned to see entering the room a woman with very long blonde hair. She was wearing all black, including some oddly shaped ornaments in the sides of her hair. The long sleeves of her black shirt were lined with black fur, and she had a black furred chocker around her neck.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Professor Carolina greeted. "I had no idea that you were coming today Cynthia."

"This was something of a spur of the moment trip grandma." Cynthia explained.

"So what I've heard is true professor. Your granddaughter is the champion of the Sinnoh League." Riley observed.

"What? Champion?" Ash said with a look of surprise.

"That's right. My granddaughter is the strongest trainer in Sinnoh." Professor Carolina said proudly.

"Well I don't know about that, but I am pretty strong." Cynthia said modestly. "So I see we have visitors."

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town." Ash greeted.

"And I'm Misty." Misty introduced. "It's nice to meet you Cynthia."

"I thought I heard some familiar voices." A voice suddenly cut in. Cynthia stepped aside and Cyrus entered the room. "I thought we might meet again, but I never expected it to be here."

"Hi there Cyrus." Ash greeted. "So are you here to check out the Lustrous Orb too?"

"That I am. It may provide a clue to the information I seek." Cyrus confirmed with a pleasant smile. The whole time Riley and Lucario were giving Cyrus a suspicious eye. It was not long before Cyrus noticed Riley. "Well, I don't think I caught your name."

"Riley." The Aura Guardian answered. "Just what sort of information are you after Mr. Cyrus?"

"Well if I'm right, the knowledge I seek could lead to a better world." Cyrus answered.

"A better world, eh?" Riley responded. "Funny, there seems to be another group of people that claim to be after the same thing."

"Yes, well isn't that what we're all after?" Cyrus retorted. "A better world for everyone?"

"…So anyway," Cynthia interrupted, "I've been helping Cyrus with his research for a few months now. We were in the area and Cyrus suggested that the Lustrous Orb might provide him some insight to his own research."

"I see. So how is your research progressing Cyrus?" Professor Carolina asked.

"Quite well actually. Especially with a bright young woman such as your granddaughter helping me." Cyrus answered. Cyrus's comment caused Cynthia to blush a little.

"Hey Ash, did you notice how Cynthia reacted to what Cyrus just said?" Misty whispered. "I think that Cynthia might have a thing for Cyrus."

"You think so?" Ash whispered back.

"I think my young friends and I will be going now." Riley suddenly announced.

"Oh, are you sure?" a somewhat surprised Professor Carolina asked. "After all, you just got here."

"You seem to have gotten busy, so we'll be back tomorrow." Riley replied. "Ash, Misty, let's get going."

"Um, okay." A surprised Ash said as Riley and Lucario walked out of the room. "It was nice seeing you again Cyrus. I'll see ya later I guess. Nice meeting you Professor Carolina, Cynthia."

With that, Ash and Misty hurried after Riley and Lucario with Pikachu and Riolu. After several moments the group was outside in front of the research center.

"Riley, what was all that about?" a confused Ash asked. "Why'd you decide to leave like that all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, do you have something against Cyrus?" an equally confused Misty asked.

"You two seem quite fond of Cyrus." Riley observed.

"Well yeah, he's super nice." Ash pointed out. "Plus Professor Rowan told me how much he's done for the Sinnoh Region."

"I see…" Riley replied. "You're both still young, but before long you'll learn that not everybody is the person they appear to be on the outside. Anyway, we'll spend the night here at the Pokemon Center and come back here tomorrow."

With that, Riley and Lucario simply began walking down the steps of the hill. Ash and Misty stood and watched as they walked off.

"Man, what was that about?" Ash asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "I don't get why Riley wouldn't like Cyrus."

"It seemed like Riley thinks that Cyrus isn't as nice as he seems." Misty theorized. "Like he thinks that Cyrus is up to something."

"Well think Riley is way off on this one." Ash told her.

* * *

The night came and the group had since gone to the Pokemon Center to spend the night. In his room, Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu were awakened by the sudden sound of an explosion outside. Immediately Ash went to the window to see what had happened. From the window Ash had a good view of the research center and could see that it was on fire. As quickly as he could, Ash threw on some clothes and rushed out of the room with Pikachu and Riolu. When Ash opened the door he found Riley, Lucario, and Misty already out in the hall.

"It seems the explosion woke you up too." Riley observed. "C'mon, let's go see what we can do to help."

Before long the group left the Pokemon Center and rushed through town to get to the research center. As soon as they got up the hill they found a small army of Team Galactic grunts in front of the building in formation as if they were waiting for Ash and the others. At the head of the group was a slightly effeminate-looking man with blue hair that was shaped to have points, making it look as though he had horns. The man's Team Galactic uniform was mostly dark-grey, but much of the torso was white and made it look almost as if he were wearing a vest.

"Well, well, it seems that the three little heroes that have been meddling in our plans have made an appearance." The blue-haired man said to Ash and the others. "I guess I should introduce myself now. I am Saturn, the Lieutenant-Commander of Team Galactic."

"I take it you're here for the Lustrous Orb." Riley assumed.

"Very good. But I suppose our objective is rather obvious considering we stole the Adamant Orb only a week ago." Saturn replied.

"We're not gonna let you steal the Lustrous Orb!" Ash declared.

"And are you going to try and stop us?" Saturn said with an arrogant smirk. "You'll have to go through us first."

"No problem! I shouldn't have any trouble beating a crazy lady like you!" Ash replied.

"What? I'm a man you ignorant brat!" a very insulted Saturn shouted.

"Huh? Oh, I guess you are." Ash realized.

"You'll pay for that!" Saturn declared as he threw out a Pokeball. "Go Toxicroak!"

Emerging from Saturn's thrown ball was a dark-blue frog-like creature with a somewhat humanoid build, standing at over four feet tall. It had bight yellow eyes and a noticeable red upper lip. A large spike jutted out from the creature's forehead, and under its chin was a large red sack. The creature's three fingered hands each had a long red spike jutting out the back. It had muscular legs, and the middle toe on both its three toed feet were red.

"Let's go Riolu!" Ash commanded. Riolu jumped in to face Toxicroak. At the same time the Team Galactic grunts sent out a swarm of Zubat to do battle.

"Don't worry Ash, Riley and I will handle these guys. Go Suicune!" Misty called as she threw out a Pokeball. Suicune emerged from the thrown ball with a roar. "Suicune, use Aurora Beam!"

Suicune fired a beam of light fro its mouth and hit part of the swarm. Several of the Zubat fell out of the sky. But a few of the grunts sent out more Zubat to replace them.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!" Riley commanded.

Lucario brought its paws together and a ball of blue-green energy formed in between its paws. It launched the ball at the swarm, causing several more Zubat to fall from the sky. Meanwhile the battle between Ash and Saturn was just beginning.

"Toxicroak, use Poison Jab!" Saturn commanded.

The red spike on Toxicroak's right hand began to glow with a purple light, and with incredible speed it punched Riolu in the chest. Suddenly Riolu looked as if it was having trouble breathing.

"Oh no, Riolu!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu also looked on with a worried expression.

"Well, it looks like Toxicroak's Poison Jab has poisoned your little friend." Saturn observed. "Now what're you going to do brat?"

"Quick Riolu, use Force Palm!" Ash commanded.

Riolu jumped forward with its right arm outstretched. When it got close enough it fired a blast of green light from its paw at Toxicroak's chest. The poisonous from creature recovered but seemed to have a little trouble moving.

"Alright, Toxicroak's paralyzed!" Ash observed. "Now Riolu, use Quick Attack!"

Riolu lunged at Toxicroak again and vanished. An instant later Riolu reappeared behind Toxicroak and delivered a swift kick to its lower back.

"Now use Bullet Punch!" Ash commanded.

Just as Toxicroak turned around to face Riolu, Riolu's right paw glowed with a white light and in an instant it delivered a devastating punch to Toxicroak's jaw. The force of the punch knocked Toxicroak into the air. The poisonous frog Pokemon landed on its back out cold.

"Blast you!" Saturn cursed as he called Toxicroak back to its ball. Suddenly a small black helicopter took off from behind the research institute into the air. "Well, you may have won this battle, brat. But you're too late to stop us from taking the orb. We'll be taking our leave now, and if you and your friend the man in blue were wise you'd stay out of our way."

With that, Saturn threw a bomb that produced a cloud of white smoke that covered the area. When the smoke cleared, Team Galactic was nowhere in site.

"What's going on here?" Professor Carolina asked as she suddenly arrived after running up the hill.

"I'm afraid that Team Galactic has gotten away with the Lustrous Orb." Riley said gravely.

"Oh dear! If only Cynthia was still here she might've help to prevent this!" Professor Carolina exclaimed. "But she left with Cyrus earlier this afternoon."

"First the Adamant Orb, and now the Lustrous Orb. Both of those orbs are connected to Sinnoh's mythical dragons. Which means that Team Galactic might just be after the powers of Dialga and Palkia." Riley theorized. "And if that's true this world is in serious danger."

* * *

Sometime later miles away from Celestic Town, the chopper that had made off with the Lustrous Orb landed in a clearing beneath a hill. As soon as the chopper landed Saturn arrived with the team he took to raid the research center. Awaiting them there was a man standing beneath a tree, his face hidden by shadow.

"We have the orb sir." Saturn reported to the man under the tree.

"Excellent work as always." The man said as he stepped out from under the tree. The moonlight revealed the man to be Cyrus; an emotionless expression was on his face. "We can now begin the second phase of our plan."

"What about that man in blue and those two brats?" Saturn asked.

"Leave them for now." Cyrus replied. "If I'm right those three may reveal the final key to our plan."

* * *

**Author's Note:** When Cyrus showed up in the anime he appeared as a sort of wealthy business man who had built many of the museums and libraries in Sinnoh, thus making it so that Ash and his friends wouldn't suspect that he was the leader of Team Galactic. I decided to take that image a step further and have Cyrus project a sort of charm so that not only would Ash and Misty not suspect Cyrus of being connected to Team Galactic but also really like him. Of course Cyrus is still an emotionless psycho in this story, but I figured him as being intelligent enough to fake having emotions.

As for Ash mistaking Saturn for a woman, that was a reference to something I read about Saturn while preparing to write this story. It seems that a few fans mistook Saturn to be a girl in media outside the games. I thought it was a nice little piece of comic interaction to put in before the battle.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. An Aura Guardian's Test

**Author's Note:** And here we have another chapter that turned out to be longer than I thought it'd be. But I think that's because I added an extra scene. Anyway, this chapter is based on the anime episode, _The Keystone Pops!_, in which Ash and Dawn accidentally release a Spiritomb that was sealed away. The reason of course why I've based a chapter on that episode is because that episode involved an Aura Guardian.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 7: An Aura Guardian's Test

Five days had passed since Ash, Misty, and Riley were in Celestic Town, and they were on their way to Hearthome City for Ash's next gym battle. The journey had been quiet, as they had not encountered Team Galactic since they attacked the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. But the three certainly did not mind a quiet journey. And it had given Ash time to focus on his Aura training with Riley. Morning had come to the campsite the group had made the previous day, and Ash and Riolu were ready to resume training.

"Okay Riley, so what are we doing today?" Ash asked with his usual eagerness.

"Actually, since we're in the area I was planning to go visit a friend of mine." Riley revealed. "He's an expert on Sinnoh myths and I'm hoping he can help figure out what Team Galactic wants with the orbs. But he's a little odd, so it's better if Lucario and I meet with him on our own."

"So does that mean no training today?" Ash asked sounding a little disappointment. Riolu also had a look of disappointment on its face.

"Actually, since both you and Riolu have gotten the hang of seeing things by their Aura, I was planning to have you two battle while blindfolded." Riley answered. "But I think Misty would make a good substitute for myself."

"How 'bout it Misty, wanna help me and Riolu with our training today?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash, I'd be glad to." Misty answered.

"Great! We can battle on that hill up there." Ash said and he pointed to the top of a hill only a short distance away.

"Alright then, Lucario and I should be back by noon." Riley told them. "Let's go Lucario."

With that, Riley and Lucario walked off, while Ash and Misty headed for the hill in the opposite direction. It was not long before they had reached the summit, where they found a very ancient-looking pile of stones that looked to be arranged in the form of some sort of shrine.

"Okay, so what does this training of yours involve?" Misty asked.

"Riolu and I are supposed to battle you while blindfolded." Ash answered as he tied the black blindfold over Riolu's eyes.

"I'm starting to have my doubts about this." Misty said with a skeptical expression as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Misty, Riolu and I will still be able to see what you're doing. Just in a different way." Ash assured her as he tied on his own blindfold. "Just don't hold back."

"If you say so." Misty said as she got out a Pokeball. "Go Politoed!"

Emerging from Misty's thrown Pokeball was a large light-green frog-like creature with pink cheeks and a single curled hair on its head. Its stomach was yellow and had a green spiral pattern on it. Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and took a spot next to his trainer. Meanwhile Ash focused his mind and he began to see everything in the shapes of blue light that he had become familiar with. But suddenly he noticed a very odd shape off to his right.

It was a sort of black mass that seemed to take the shape of the monument of stones. Riolu seemed to notice the shape too, and Ash could tell from the young Pokemon's Aura that it seemed nervous about it.

"Hey Misty, does that pile of stones over there seem weird to you?" Ash asked.

"No, why?" Misty asked.

"Well… ah, forget it." Ash said, brushing it off. "Let's get started. You can take the first move."

"Okay then, use Water Gun Politoed!" Misty commanded. Politoed sprayed a jet of water from its mouth at Riolu.

"Quick Riolu, dodge it!" Ash commanded. Riolu twisted to the right and moved out of the way of the attack seconds before it hit.

"What the…?" a surprised Misty exclaimed.

"Okay Riolu, use Force Palm!" Ash commanded.

Riolu charged forward and came up to Politoed from the right. Just as Politoed twisted around Riolu fired a blue-green blast from its paw at Politoed's chest. The frog Pokemon quickly recovered from the attack however.

"Alright Politoed, fight back with Water Pulse!" Misty commanded.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered Riolu.

Politeod fired a sphere of glowing water from its mouth at Riolu. Riolu jumped to the left and the attacked kept going until it hit the odd tower of stones. The tower was completely demolished by the attack. Suddenly the sky darkened and an oddly shaped brown stone in the rubble began to glow with a strange purple light and float in the air. Then from the top of the stone burst forth a swirling purple mass containing several green orbs of different sizes. These orbs circled around the creature's monstrous face.

"What is that thing?" Misty asked as both Ash and Riolu took off their blindfolds to get a better look. "Is it a Pokemon?"

"Let's see." Ash said as he took out his Pokedex.

"Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokemon." The Pokedex identified in its mechanical voice. "Spiritomb are supposedly made from 108 malevolent spirits."

"I guess that means that it's not friendly then." Misty assumed.

Misty's assumption proved to be right when Spiritomb suddenly fired a beam of golden light from its mouth. Ash, Misty, and their Pokemon managed to jump out of the way before the beam hit. The attack left a small crater in the ground where it hit.

"Whoa, that was a Hyper Beam!" Ash realized. "Quick Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!"

"Pik… a… CHUU!" Pikachu cried as he shot a bolt of yellow lightning at the ghostly entity.

The attack hit Spiritomb straight on, but when it ended the malevolent Pokemon seemed virtually unharmed. Spiritomb retaliated by firing a barrage of black energy rings at Pikachu. The electric rodent dodged the attack only seconds before it hit. Suddenly Spiritomb turned around and flew off.

"So now what?" Misty asked.

Before Ash could answer they suddenly heard a scream. Ash and Misty turned to see an old woman who looked to be about four feet tall. Her grey hair was tied back and she wore a pink shirt and red pants. In her right hand she carried a long wooden staff that was curled near the top.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the old woman screamed. "Do you know what you children have unleashed?"

"Um, a Spiritomb?" Ash answered nervously.

"You fool!" the old woman shouted as she jumped up and whacked Ash on the head with her staff. "That Spiritomb was sealed away for a reason. Hundreds of years ago it terrorized the town at the bottom of this hill. But an Aura Guardian with Pikachu came along and managed to seal the Spiritomb into that stone monument you two brats destroyed. Now that the seal is undone that Pokemon is going to go on a rampage and destroy the town like it tried to do before!"

"How do we stop it?" Misty asked.

"I have no idea." The old woman said gravely. The then looked Ash over intently. "Hmm… you seem to have a Pikachu with you, and a Riolu as well. You seem to be our best chance. You must stop that Spiritomb!"

"It was the battle Misty and I were having that broke the tower." Ash admitted. "Okay… I'll stop Spiritomb!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a small forest not too far away from the town, Riley and Lucario came upon a small wooden cabin. A light was on in the single window in the front of the house and smoke was coming from the chimney, meaning that someone was home. Riley went up to the door of the cabin with Lucario and knocked. They waited a few moments for an answer but there was none. Riley knocked on the door a second time.

"I heard you the first time!" a grouchy voice called from inside.

In moments the door opened to the reveal an old man that was about five feet tall and had a boney physique. He was completely bald and had a few liver spots on the top of his head. He had bushy grey eyebrows and grey hair coming out of his ears, along with a slightly long hooked nose that supported a pair of spectacles. The old man wore a blue shirt under a green buttoned-up sweater and brown pants that were a little baggy. He supported himself with an old wooden cane and had a sour expression on his face.

"Oh, it's you." The old man said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's nice to see you too Quinton." Riley greeted somewhat sarcastically.

"I heard you started traveling with a couple of kids." Quinton said rather grumpily as he peeked out through the doorway. "They aren't here, are they?"

"No, they're off training while I'm here." Riley replied.

"Good, I hate children." Quinton said as he turned and started back into the house. "Well, come on in."

Riley and Lucario entered the house, shutting the door behind them. The house seemed to be filled to the brim with old books and stacks of papers that were scattered about.

"So, I take it you're here because of those two orbs that were stolen by that Team whatever they call themselves." Quinton said as he went over to a wooden desk that had only a small spot of surface area that wasn't covered by books and papers. "You think that I might know something about them, am I correct?"

"You know me too well." Riley confirmed.

"Well I thought you might be stopping by," Quinton said as he picked up an open book on the deck and limped back over to Riley, "so I went ahead and looked for something that might help so you can get out of what's left of my hair much quicker. Have a look."

Riley took the open book from Quinton and looked at the contents. The first thing Riley noticed was an illustration of two stones that somewhat resembled the stolen orbs over drawings of Dialga and Palkia.

"I found an obscure mentioning of a pair of stones that were said to bring out the full power of Dialga and Palkia." Quinton said as he went over to a green easy chair next to a small table with more books and papers cluttering it. On the top of the pile was a cup full of tea and a saucer. "Now it's only a hunch, but I think those stones might be the stolen orbs."

"But what would Team Galactic want with them?" Riley asked.

"Who knows?" Quinton shrugged after sitting down in the chair. "It could be that they know something about the orbs we don't. But it seems very likely that it has something to do with Sinnoh's mythical dragons."

"Then maybe my own hunch is right." Riley said gravely. "Perhaps they are seeking to control Dialga and Palkia."

"That would certainly be a good trick." Quinton chuckled darkly. "But if they could control those dragons, and if the myths are true, then those thieves could remake the world as we know it. Not a very pleasing prospect, is it? There are some things humans shouldn't have control over, and the power of the gods is at the top of the list."

"Especially if that power is controlled by mad men." Riley agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash, Misty, and the old woman reached the small village on the other side of the hill. Already Spiritomb had left a path of destruction, with houses with damaged roofs and broken windows. Some of the houses were still on fire, and everywhere people were running through streets panicking. It did not take long for Ash and Misty to find Spiritomb. The malevolent entity was firing blasts of black rings at more of the houses from the sky. Immediately Ash and Misty ran to the area where Spitiomb was rampaging.

"So now what?" Ash asked Misty.

"Let me and Politoed try something." Misty replied. "After all, we were the ones who broke the tower in the first place."

"Okay, give it a shot." Ash said with a nod. "But be careful, that's one strong Pokemon."

"Don't worry." Misty assured him. "Okay Politoed, use Water Pulse on Spiritomb!"

Politoed fired a ball of glowing water at Spiritomb. But the ghostly Pokemon saw it coming and moved out of the way before it could hit. It them fired another Hyper Beam at the frog Pokemon. The beam hit and Politoed hit the ground out cold.

"Oh no!" Misty cried with a worried expression.

"Guess it's up to us." Ash said to Pikachu and Riolu. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!"

"Pik… a… CHUU!" Pikachu cried as it fired another blast of yellow electricity.

The attack hit, but just as before Spiritomb seemed completely unharmed. If anything Spiritomb seemed more enraged.

"It didn't work!" Ash cried in frustration. "Alright Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu nodded and jumped up high in the air. As he did, the electric rodent's tail glowed with a white light before changing to look like a piece of metal. Once in range, Pikachu flipped around and swung his tail into the top of the purple mass that qualified as Spiritomb's head. The attack seemed to cause some slight discomfort to Spiritomb, but it quickly recovered from the attack and fired another blast of black rings at Pikachu. The attack hit and Pikachu fell to the ground, hitting hard enough to leave an impression.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash cried as he quickly went over an picked up the fallen rodent. "You okay buddy?"

"Pika." Pikachu said weakly.

"Misty, please take care of Pikachu while deal with this." Ash requested.

"No problem." Misty said as she quickly took Pikachu from Ash.

"Okay Riolu, use Foresight on Spiritomb!" Ash commanded. Riolu nodded and looked up at Spiritomb. Its eyes flashed blue for a moment, and in an instant Spiritomb's body flashed with a similar blue light. "Now use Force Palm!"

Riolu jumped up high in the air and fired a blasy of blue-green light from its paw. The attack caused Spiritomb to actually cry out in pain. But the malevolent entity quickly recovered and fired a Hyper Beam at Riolu. Riolu cried out and fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Oh no!" Ash cried as he went over to Riolu. The young jackal Pokemon woke up after a moment and slowly got to its feet, but seemed too injured to continue fighting.

Suddenly Spiritomb fired off another Hyper Beam that headed straight for Misty. Ash quickly saw what was happening and ran in front of Misty to try and shield her from the blast.

"STOOOOP!" Ash shouted as he raised his right arm forward as if on instinct.

Suddenly a wall of blue light appeared in front of Ash seconds before the beam hit. When the beam made contact there was an explosion and the barrier vanished. Misty opened her eyes, surprised that she had not been hit. Riolu and Piakchu were both looking at Ash at surprised. Meanwhile the old woman that Ash and Misty had met earlier had arrived just in time to see Ash stop the attack and was simply stunned. Spiritomb was greatly surprised as well, but none were more surprised than Ash.

"What… did I just do?" Ash asked, as he looked at his right hand in utter shock.

"Ash, we have to stop Spiritomb, quick!" Misty reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." Ash said as he returned his attention to the problem at hand. "And there's only one Pokemon I've got who can do that. Go… Ho-Oh!"

Emerging from the Pokeball Ash threw with a shriek was a massive red bird with a long yellow beak and a white underside. Around its neck was a green band and shimmering green feathers rimmed its wings. It had a tail made of long golden feathers and atop its head was a golden comb. Spiritomb was greatly startled by Ho-Oh's sudden appearance.

"Okay Ho-Oh, use Sacred Fire!" Ash commanded.

Ho-Oh's eyes glowed with a blue light, and its whole body suddenly became wrapped in dazzling rose-colored flames. With a flap of its massive wings Ho-Oh sent those flames at Spiritomb like a wave. When the fire finally cleared Spiritomb floated in the air looking burned and weakened.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash cried as he suddenly threw an empty Pokeball into the air.

The ball hit Spiritomb and sucked it in before falling to the ground. Everyone watched intently as the Pokeball jiggled on the ground, Ho-Oh included. After many tense moments the Pokeball finally stopped moving and made the noise that indicated that the capture was complete. Ho-Oh landed on the ground as Ash went over and picked up Spiritomb's Pokeball.

"Well, I guess I caught a Spirtomb." Ash observed.

"Are you really going to try and train that thing?" Misty asked looking a bit surprised.

"Why not? I mean it's a Pokemon, right?" Ash pointed out.

"You! Why didn't you tell me that you were an Aura Guardian?" the old woman asked Ash. "I saw you make that shield that stopped Spiritomb's attack. Only an Aura Guardian can do that."

"Looks like I missed quite a lot." A familiar voice suddenly said.

Ash, Misty, and the old woman turned to see Riley and Lucario standing nearby. Riley's arms were crossed and a smile was on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Ash asked Riley.

"Not long." Riley answered. "But as Lucario and I were heading back to the campsite we sensed something wrong in this little town, and then when we got to the top of the hill we saw that Spiritomb causing trouble. We of course rushed to help out, but then we saw Ho-Oh appear in the sky. I guess you had things under control. And it seems that you tapped into more of your power."

"When Spiritomb attacked Misty I wanted to protect her, and suddenly this wall of blue light showed up in front of me." Ash told him.

"You used Aura to create a shield." Riley explained. "I told you the second time we met that Aura Guardians not only can sense Aura but manipulate it as well. Your desire to protect Misty allowed you to form that barrier, and in time you'll be able to control that power more. But this shows that you're ready for the next level of your training."

"Well now, never before did I expect to see two Aura Guardians in this day and age." The old woman said to the group. "I would like to repay you for saving our town. And since it is about noon how about I cook you all lunch?"

"That sounds like an appealing offer." Riley agreed.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Misty chimed in. "How about you Ash?"

"Lunch sounds like a great idea to me." Ash agreed.

* * *

**A****uthor's Note:** A few things changed between the outline and the actual chapter. That scene where Riley and Lucario meet with Quinton was something I whipped up on the fly. I decided that I should show just what Riley was doing while he was away. Another thing that changed was how Ash defeated Spiritomb. Originally I was going to have Pikachu defeat Spiritomb, but then I realized that Ash did have Ho-Oh, and they were in an emergency situation. So it just made more sense. The idea of Ash capturing Spiritomb instead of just sealing it up again was something I had been toying with as I started getting closer to this chapter. The main reason was because I haven't shown Ash capturing any new Pokemon aside from Turtwig. At the moment I'm note sure if Spiritomb will appear again in this story, it probably will show up in future stories I might do.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Legend of the Lakes

**Author's Note:** This chapter ended up being fairly short compared to the previous chapters of this story. I ended up skipping over two whole gyms. I was originally going to show part of the Veilstone City Gym battle, but in the end I decided that this story needed a little break from Pokemon battles, since there's been one in almost every chapter thus far.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 8: Legend of the Lakes

Much had happened since Ash had captured Spiritomb. Many weeks had passed, and in that time Ash had done battle with and defeated the leader of the Hearthome City Gym, Fantina, who was a wielder of Ghost-type Pokemon. It was a difficult battle, but Ash managed to defeat Fantina using both Riolu and Spiritomb, who he had managed to tame somewhat since catching it. All the while Ash's training with Riley continued, Ash had not only started to master seeing things by their Aura, but had begun to get the hang of sensing emotions through Aura as well. One thing Ash was having difficulty with however was manipulating Aura to form a barrier like he had done when he fought Spiritomb.

Recently, Ash had done battle with the leader of the Veilstone City Gym, Maylene, who was an expert user of Fighting-type Pokemon, and even possessed her own Lucario. Maylene's Lucario had defeated both Riolu and Spiritomb, but in the end it was Pikachu that triumphed. After defeating Maylene, the group began their journey to the next gym in Pastoria City. A day after they left Veilstone Ash and the others had decided to camp out near Lake Valor. On that particular day they had just finished eating lunch.

"Guys, I'm gonna go take a walk by the lake for a bit." Ash told the others.

"Don't take too long Ash. We should get moving soon if we want to get to the next town before Pastoria City." Misty reminded him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ash said with a smile and a thumbs-up. "Pikachu, Riolu, let's go."

Before long, Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu had arrived at the edge of Lake Valor. It was a large and very beautiful lake with pristine clear water that shimmered in the sun. Surrounding the lake were several tall trees.

"Wow, this place is just as beautiful as Lake Verity." Ash commented. Riolu looked at Ash with a slightly confused expression. "Oh that's right Riolu, I forgot that you were just an egg back then. I guess we'll have to take you back there sometime so you can see it."

Just then, Ash glanced out over the lake and saw a bright blue light rise out from the center. After a moment the light took the shape of a creature with a pointed head and two long tails. The creature of light hovered above the lake for a moment before quickly flying away.

"What was that?" Ash asked. "Was that a Pokemon?"

"That was Azelf." A familiar voice suddenly answered. Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu turned around to see Cyrus standing nearby.

"Hi Cyrus." Ash greeted. "You know about that Pokemon?"

"That I do." Cyrus said as he approached. "It is one of the guardians of Sinnoh's three lakes."

"Guardians of the lakes?" Ash asked.

"That's right. Professor Carolina told you the story Dialga and Palkia, correct?" Cyrus replied.

"Yeah, she said they were the guardians of time and space." Ash answered.

"There is more to the story she did not tell you." Cyrus revealed. "The same great power that created Dialga and Palkia also created three other Pokemon, representing the aspect of Spirit in living things. The three Pokemon are Uxie, the representation of knowledge, Azelf, the representation of willpower, and Mesprit, the representation of emotion. It is also said that these three Pokemon fell asleep beneath three lakes in the Sinnoh Region."

"So that's why Professor Rowan's been helping you study Lake Verity." Ash realized. "So you can find out more about the Lake Guardians."

"Quite right, and I believe the arrival of your friend Misty at Lake Verity awoke its guardian, Mesprit. Just as your arrival here at Lake Valor has awoken Azelf." Cyrus theorized. "The two of you seem to have attributes that the Lake Guardians have reacted to. Which means that the arrival of the right person at Sinnoh's third great lake, Lake Acuity, might just awaken the third guardian, Uxie."

"An interesting theory." A familiar voice cut in. Ash and the others turned to see Riley and Lucario. "And just what do you intend to do with this knowledge Mr. Cyrus?"

"Mr. Riley wasn't it? My ultimate goal from studying the Lake Guardians is to find a way to create a new and better world for all of us." Cyrus replied.

"I see… and just what sort of world to you plan to create?" Riley asked with a suspicious eye. "Everyone has their own idea of a better world should be. Your idea might not be one that everyone likes."

"You raise an interesting point." Cyrus replied. "If you must know, the world I plan to create is one free of war and conflict."

"The world seems pretty peaceful to me as is." Riley retorted. "There hasn't been a war in ages."

"True, but then there are groups like Team Rocket who continue to cause conflict." Cyrus pointed out. "Groups of people like them continue to cause conflict each day. And while there are no wars there are still common criminals, and places where people feud with one another over trivial things. Perhaps this world is not as peaceful as you think Mr. Riley."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't seem like you're telling us your whole plan." Riley told him. "Just how do you plan to create this new world of yours?"

"You will find that out in time Mr. Riley." Cyrus replied. "But for now I must be going. I have business to attend to elsewhere. Perhaps all our paths will cross again in the near future."

With that, Cyrus began to walk off. All the while Riley and Lucario were giving Riley a suspicious eye.

"Hey Riley," Ash spoke up, getting his mentor's attention, "what do you have against Cyrus? He's just trying to make the world a better place."

"Weren't you listening to any of that conversation?" Riley asked. "We don't know anything about what Cyrus is planning to do. And his interest in the Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh is a little suspicious."

"But you seem to think that Cyrus is up to know good." Ash pointed out. "What I want to know is why?"

"Look, I'm not saying that Cyrus is plotting something bad, all I'm saying is that his actions seem suspicious." Riley told him. "And there's another reason why Lucario and I suspect Cyrus of something. Read his Aura the next time you see him, you'll understand then."

With that, Riley and Lucario walked off. Meanwhile Ash turned back to face the lake with Pikachu and Riolu to think. Ash still could not quite understand what reason why Riley thought Cyrus was up to no good, yet he could not deny that there was something fishy about just why Cyrus was interested was interested in the Lake Guardians.

"Hey." A familiar voice called. Ash turned to see Misty standing behind him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Ash replied, and with that Misty took a spot next to Ash. "So what brings you here?"

"I just came by to see what you and Riley were doing." Misty explained. "I overheard some of what you and Riley were talking about with Cyrus."

"Oh…" Ash responded.

"So do you think Riley might be right about Cyrus?" Misty asked. "I mean he made some good points."

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure what to think though." Ash answered. "I still can't picture Cyrus being up to know good, but then I really don't think that Riley would be suspicious of him without a good reason."

"You really look up to Riley, don't you?" Misty observed.

"Yeah, he's taught me a lot." Ash admitted. "I wouldn't even know about this power if it wasn't for him. And… he kinda reminds me a little of my dad. At least I think he does."

"How long has it been since you've seen your dad?" Misty asked.

"A really long time." Ash answered. "It's been so long I don't remember too much about him. But he left to become a Pokemon Master just like I did."

"I see… well I'm sure your dad's proud of you wherever he is." Misty assured him.

"I'd like to think so too." Ash agreed. "Well, we should probably get going now if we want to get to the next town before the end of the day."

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away from Lake Valor, Cyrus entered a large black helicopter that was awaiting him in a clearing. As soon as he boarded the chopper it took of. Once in the air, Cyrus reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone, after which he dialed a certain number.

"Saturn here sir." A voice on the other end of the phone once it had stopped ringing.

"Our suspicions about Lake Valor have proven correct. Azelf is there and it has been awakened by that boy, Ash Ketchum." Cyrus said into the phone.

"You mean that brat who mistook me for a woman? How interesting." Saturn replied. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Send some agents to Lake Valor to begin setting up for Phase Three." Cyrus ordered. "While you're at it you might as well send some agents to Lake Acuity to set up as well. It's logical to assume that Uxie is there since its brethren have confirmed to be at the other two lakes. In the meantime, you, Mars, and Jupiter head to Iron Island to begin Phase Two."

"It shall be done right away sir." Saturn replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That scene where Ash and Misty talk and where Ash's father was mentioned was made partly to replace the part of the gym battle that I cut out and partly because it felt like I hadn't done a scene like that in this story for awhile. I have thought about doing something concerning Ash's father in this little AU of mine, since the anime has completely failed to do anything with that and probably never will at this point. I know it's been suggested that Giovanni might be Ash's father, but I've never been sure what I think about that theory. On the other hand, it would make an interesting twist considering Ash is going to fight You Know Who in a later story. But I'm still pretty much undecided on that.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Crisis On Iron Island

**Author's Note:** We're starting to get fairly close to the climax of this story. But before that we have the obligatory Iron Island chapter. I mean a story involving both Riley and Team Galactic how could I not do this chapter? I should probably point out that I've skipped over two more gyms.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 9: Crisis On Iron Island

Much time had passed since Ash had encountered Cyrus at Lake Valor and learned of the legend of the Lake Guardians. In the days and weeks that followed Ash had battled and defeated the gym leader of the Pastoria City Gym, Crasher Wake. During the battle Ash's Turtwig had evolved into a Grotle, and was instrumental in defeating Crasher Wake's Water Pokemon. Since that time Ash's training with Riley continued to progress. Before long the group had arrived at Canalave City, where Ash challenged the city's gym leader, Byron.

Ash had another challenging battle against Byron, but in the end he won with the help of Riolu. After the battle, the group went to the town Pokemon Center so that Ash's Pokemon could recover. Several minutes had passed as Ash and the others entered the Pokemon Center, and before long entering the room was a woman with reddish-pink hair with two ring-like pigtails wearing an old style pink and white nurse's uniform. This of course was the Pokemon Center's Nurse Joy. Walking into the room along side Nurse Joy was a fairly large pink egg-shaped Pokemon with stubby arms and a pouch with a white egg on its chest and a nurse's hat on its head. This was Nurse Joy's Pokemon assistant, Chansey.

Chansey wheeled in a cart Riolu, Pikachu, and Ash's Pokeballs on top. Right away the fully recovered Riolu and Pikachu hopped off the cart and went over to Ash.

"Sorry that took so long. But you'll be happy to know that your Pokemon are fully healed." Nurse Joy informed Ash.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said as he gathered up his Pokeballs.

"You seem a little worn out." Riley observed after noticing the tired expression on Nurse Joy's face. "Have you been really busy lately?"

"Actually we have." Nurse Joy confirmed with a sigh. "For the past two days we've been having to take care of a lot of Steel-type Pokemon that have been suffering from an unknown condition. For some reason Steel-type Pokemon that have come back from Iron Island have been going berserk. We've been able to treat them once they get off the island, but the number of cases has been increasing and we still haven't been able to find the cause."

"You say this is happening to Pokemon on Iron Island?" Riley asked suddenly becoming concerned. "And only Steel-types are being effected?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that this includes the wild Pokemon living on the island." Nurse Joy confirmed.

"I see…" Riley said as he began to stroke his chin in thought. He then turned to Ash after a moment. "Ash, if it's okay with you I'd like to swing by Iron Island to see if I can't find the cause to all this."

"Sure Riley, we'll all go." Ash agreed.

Several minutes later Ash and the others had boarded a boat headed for the aforementioned Iron Island. Once the small boat left port, Riley and Lucario went to the front of the ship to gaze at the approaching island in the distance. Ash and Misty joined them before long.

"So what's Iron Island like?" Misty asked Riley.

"Several years ago Iron Island was an ore mine, but after awhile the mine dried up and was abandoned." Riley explained. "Since then it's become a favorite training ground for Byron and the members of his gym, even Byron's son, Roark, used to train there at one time. And as you might've guessed, the island is also home to several Steel-type Pokemon."

"You seem to know Iron Island pretty well." Ash noted.

"Actually Iron Island is also a favorite training ground for me and Lucario." Riley revealed. "We still go back there very often to train. It's how I know Byron and Roark so well."

Before long the boat docked in an old port on Iron Island. As the group got off, Ash and Misty quickly noticed that there were not any buildings on the island, save for an old abandoned shack near the entrance to a cave, which they assumed was a mining shaft. The terrain of the island itself was grey and very rugged, barren of any form of plant life that could be easily noticed.

"Hey Riley, I just realized that Lucario is a Steel-type. Aren't you afraid that whatever's effecting Steel-types on this island will effect him?" Ash asked as Riley led them down a rugged path.

"So far he seems fine." Riley said as he looked at Lucario. Lucario looked back at Riley and gave his human partner a smirk. "Ah, I see. Lucario is using his Aura to block out whatever is causing the Steel-types to go berserk, which means he must be able to sense whatever it is."

"But just what is causing all this?" Misty asked.

"To find that out we need to go further into the island." Riley answered.

Suddenly the earth shook around Ash and the others, and suddenly a creature burst forth from the ground in front of them. The thing was a massive serpent-like creature with a body that seemed to be made of steel boulders. Jutting out from the sides of a boulder on its upper body were two long metal spikes.

"That's a Steelix!" Ash observed. "Riolu, let's…"

"Hold it!" Riley cut in as he quickly raised a hand in front of Ash. "Look at what this Steelix is doing."

Both Ash and Misty watched, as the Steelix seemed to ignore them and suddenly started banging its head into the ground. All the while the metal serpent cried out as if it was in intense pain.

"What's it doing?" Misty asked with a look of concern. Riley closed his eyes and focused on Steelix.

"Now I understand. Whatever is going on is making it so this Steelix can't feel anything." Riley said after a moment. "That's why it's banging its head against the ground."

"It's going to hurt itself if it keeps that up! Go Spiritomb!" Ash called as he threw out a Pokeball. The malevolent entity quickly emerged from the thrown ball. "Quick Spiritomb, use Hypnosis on Steelix!"

Spiritomb quickly hovered down near Steelix's face as the serpent continued to bash its head into the ground. The malevolent ghost's eyes soon began to glow red, and in a moment Steelix became drowsy and feel asleep.

"Good thinking." Riley commented as Ash called back Spiritomb. "At least for now this Steelix won't continue to hurt itself. But we need to find the cause of all this soon."

With that the group continued on along the path, quickly making their way around the fallen Steelix. As they reached the top of the hill, Riley stopped and looked a large pit in the distance.

"Odd, I don't remember anything like that being here before." Riley commented. "We should go check it out."

After a few short minutes the group had reached the large pit that they had seen. The edge of the pit gently slopped down, allowing the group to walk down into it. Upon reaching the bottom they saw a large and very ancient-looking wall of stone with a single door in the middle. Carved in the wall on the sides of the door were images of Dialga and Palkia.

"I had no idea ruins like this existed on Iron Island." Riley told the others.

"it looks like some sort of temple." Misty observed.

"So did someone just dig this place up?" Ash asked.

"It appears so, and I bet it was Team Galactic." Riley theorized. "They seem to be interested in Dialga and Palkia. So I wouldn't be surprised if this was their handy work."

"But what does Team Galactic plan to do with these ruins?" Ash wondered.

"Whatever it is we need to stop them now." Riley told him. "For both the Pokemon who live on Iron Island, and the world itself."

* * *

Meanwhile in a large clearing on the island, several Team Galactic grunts were working on a large grey box-like device with a rotating silver-colored satellite dish on the top. Embedded in the side of the device was an indentation in a unique geometric shape. Several black cables from the device ran into the large battery that Team Galactic had charged up at the Valley Windworks. Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn were observing the construction of the device. At Mars's feet was a large black cube-shaped case.

"I hope this doesn't take much longer." Mars commented. "These Steel-types are really starting to bug me."

"It can't be helped I'm afraid." Saturn reminded her. "The device puts out waves that drive Steel-type Pokemon mad. But we shouldn't be here for too much longer."

"Besides, these Steel-types are a breeze to take down." Jupiter pointed out.

"Commander Saturn, we've finished the calibration." A male Galactic grunt called over.

"Excellent. Mars, put in the Spear Key." Saturn ordered.

Mars bent down and opened the black case at her feet. Inside the case a large golden cube. Mars removed the cube and upon touching a corner it unfolded into the same shape that was embedded in the device.

"It's amazing how Cyrus was able to get the Sinnoh Region's champion, Cynthia, to give this Spear Key to him." Mars commented as she walked over and put the key into slot.

"Not really when you consider their relationship." Saturn pointed out.

"Oh please, Cyrus is only using her! Nothing more!" Mars shot back.

"My, aren't we jealous." Saturn observed with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Mars exclaimed with a blush. "Look, the key's in! Let's just get this over with!"

"Oh very well. Start up the device!" Saturn ordered the grunts.

One of the grunts at the control panel of the device nodded and pressed a few buttons. After flipping a switch, the dish on the top of the device stopped rotating and fired a beam of clear energy into a diagonal direction into the sky.

* * *

Not too far away from the clearing where Team Galactic was working, Ash and the others saw the beam of energy shoot into the air. Though where the beam was headed they could not tell. But they could tell just what area it was coming from.

"What the heck's going on?" Ash wondered.

"There's only one way to find out!" Riley told him. "Let's go!"

Before long the group had made it to the clearing where Team Galactic's machine was. Right away they ducked behind a large rock to take cover.

"So it is Team Galactic!" Ash observed quietly. "Just what're they up to?"

"That machine of theirs is plugged into that battery they used at the Valley Windworks." Misty observed.

"I suppose that answers the question of what they needed that battery for. But we still don't know what that machine is for." Riley noted.

"Does that really matter right now?" Ash pointed out. "Whatever that thing is it's causing all the Pokemon on this island to go crazy. If we don't shut it down now they'll all be seriously hurt!"

"Well said Ash." Riley said with a smile. "Alright, let's get in there!"

With that, Ash and the others sprang out from behind the rock. It was not long before Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter noticed them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the man in blue and his little brat friends." Saturn observed with a smug expression. "I suppose you're here to meddle in our plans again."

"Do you know what your device is doing to the Pokemon on this island?" Riley demanded to know. "If you don't stop now they'll all be seriously hurt!"

"Oh boo-hoo." Mars said sarcastically. "Who cares what happens to these Pokemon as long as we achieve our plan."

"That's right. What we're doing is far more important than the lives of a few Pokemon." Jupiter added. "After all, we're trying to create a better world for us all."

"No world is worth sacrificing innocent Pokemon!" Ash proclaimed.

"And so you're going to try and stop us to save them." Mars assumed with a smug expression.

"You bet we are! Go Suicune!" Misty called out as she threw out her Pokeball. Suicune emerged from the ball with a roar.

"I was hoping I could get back at you for insulting my outfit. Go Purugly!" Mars called out as she threw a ball of her own. The large fat cat emerged from the ball to face Suicune.

"I suppose that I might as well get back at you for what happened in Eterna City. Go Skuntank!" Jupiter called out. The skunk Pokemon emerged from Jupiter's thrown ball.

"Let's go Lucario!" Riley commanded. Lucario jumped out to face Skuntank.

"I suppose this leaves just you and me brat. Go Toxicroak!" Saturn commanded. The poison frog Pokemon emerged from Saturn's Pokeball to do battle.

"I'm gonna end this quick! Go Spiritomb!" Ash called out.

The malevolent Spiritomb emerged from its ball and hovered before Toxicroak. Both Toxicroak and Saturn were startled by the entity's appearance.

"A Spiritomb? How did a brat like you get a Pokemon like that?" Saturn demanded to know.

"Spiritomb, use Hypnosis!" Ash commanded. Spiritomb's eyes glowed red and in moments Toxicroak fell asleep standing up. "Now use Dream Eater!"

Spiritomb opened its mouth wide, and suddenly a stream of red energy began running from Toxicroak into Spiritomb's mouth. Toxicroak seemed to convulse in pain as the attack went on. Meanwhile the battle between Riley and Jupiter was just starting to heat up.

"Skuntank, attack with Flamethrower!" Jupiter commanded. Skuntank opened its mouth and shot forth a stream of flames.

"Lucario, dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Riley commanded. Lucario jumped out of the way of the stream of fire and brought its paws together and fired a ball of blue-green energy. The attack hit Skuntank right in the face. "Now use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario brought its paws together again and between them formed a ball of blue light. It jumped again and fired the ball of light into the topside of Skuntank's tail, which was covering its back. Meanwhile the battle between Misty and Mars was heating up.

"Purugly, use Thunder Bolt!" Mars commanded.

"Suicune, dodge and use Aurora Beam!" Misty commanded.

Just as Purugly fired of a bolt of yellow lightning from its body, Suicune jumped out of the way at the last second, causing the blast to hit the ground. Suicune then charged forward and fired a multicolored beam of light from its mouth in Purugly's face.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Sinnoh Region, Cyrus was sitting in a chair in the middle of an empty and dimly lit dome-shaped room. Instead of his normal business suit he was wearing a very unique Team Galactic uniform. It was mainly black with white shoes and a white section on the torso. He wore a long grey vest that had two white patches on the side near the bottom as well as two black bands. On the left breast was the symbol for Team Galactic.

The door on the far wall behind Cyrus's chair slid open electronically and in walked a shot old man with balding lavender hair and red tinted glasses. In addition to a unique Team Galactic uniform that was mainly black with a large grey section on the torso and the Team Galactic symbol on the front of the chest, he wore a long white lab coat.

"I assume you have something to report Charon." Cyrus said without turning his chair to face the old man.

"Of course sir. Our device on Iron Island has successfully located the Spear Pillar." Charon informed him.

"Excellent. Shut down the device as a signal to Saturn and the others to retreat." Cyrus ordered, again not once turning to face Charon. "The island has served its purpose and is no longer useful."

"At once sir." Charon said with a bow before turning to leave.

* * *

Back on Iron Island the battle between Ash and Saturn raged on. Toxicroak had since awakened from its sleep but was having trouble standing.

"Spiritomb, finish it with Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded.

Spiritomb fired a powerful beam of golden light from its mouth. The attack hit Toxicroak in the chest with such force that it was hurled into a nearby boulder. Toxicroak fell to the ground out cold. Saturn called back Toxicroak with a look of disgust on his face. Suddenly the Team Galactic device stopped firing its beam into the sky. One of the grunts then quickly retrieved the Spear Key form the device and ran off.

"Well, it looks like we're done here." Saturn observed. "You may have won this battle brat, but you and your little friends have once again failed to stop our plans. Team Galactic, retreat!"

Mars and Jupiter quickly called back their Pokemon and threw small bombs that covered the whole area in a cloud of white smoke. When the cloud finally cleared, Team Galactic was gone, only their machine remained.

"Where'd they go?" Misty wondered.

"Wherever they are there's no point in going after them right now." Riley told Ash and Misty. "Right now we should worry about dismantling that machine."

"Right! Spiritomb, use Hyper Beam on Team Galactic's Machine!" Ash commanded. Spiritomb fired another beam of gold light at the device.

"Suicune, help out with Aurora Beam!" Misty commanded. Suicune added to Spiritomb's attack with another beam of multicolored light.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Riley commanded. Lucario threw another ball of blue light at the machine. With all three attacks the machine exploded, leaving nothing but a pile of burning metal.

"I guess that takes care of that." Ash observed. "But it bugs me that we didn't catch Team Galactic."

"Yes, I heard what Saturn said to you." Riley agreed. "We may have stopped the crisis here on Iron Island, but I'm sure Team Galactic has something much bigger on the horizen."

* * *

Back in the dimly lit room Cyrus was sitting in, the door opened and Charon reentered. This time Cyrus turned his chair to face him.

"Is it done?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes sir. Saturn and his team are awaiting further orders." Charon reported.

"Very well. Begin prepping the lab for Phase Three." Cyrus ordered. "I will have Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter standing by at the lakes."

"But sir, we've yet to verify that Uxie is indeed at Lake Acuity." Charon reminded him.

"Not to worry Charon." Cyrus said as he got up for his chair. "If my theory is correct, Mr. Riley will confirm Uxie's location for us."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize if the battle scene got a little repetitive in a few places. I ended up having Ash use Spiritomb a lot in this chapter. Just seemed a little more interesting to me. Well, the fun and games in this story stops here. Because in the next chapter, all hell breaks loose.

For now, please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Operation Start

**Author's Note:** This chapter ended up being a little shorter than I expected. Anyway, as I said last time the fun and games stop now. This is where the action really begins.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 10: Operation Start

About a week had gone by since Ash and the others encountered Team Galactic on Iron Island. All was peaceful as the group headed for Snowpoint City for Ash's next gym battle. As they approached the city the group decided to camp out a bit by Sinnoh's third great lake, Lake Acuity. Like the other two lakes, Lake Acuity was a crystal clear pristine lake surrounded by bountiful trees. Just as they were all about to sit down and have lunch, both Riley and Lucario reacted to something.

"Ash, Misty, Lucario and I are going to check something out." Riley said as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion in a direction further down the edge of the lake. "You two stay here."

"Is there something wrong Riley?" Ash asked.

"It's probably nothing, but we're going to check it out anyway." Riley answered. "We'll be back in a minute."

With that, Riley and Lucario got up and headed down the edge of the lake. Before long they had gone quite a ways away from Ash and Misty to the spot where they felt the disturbance. The two found nothing and glanced around for a moment. When Riley looked out over the lake he suddenly saw a ball of yellow light rise out of the center of the lake and take the shape of a creature with two long tails. It floated over the middle of the lake for a moment before suddenly flying off.

"That's the same thing Ash and Misty saw at the other two lakes." Riley realized.

"So we were right, you are the one who was able to awaken Uxie Mr. Riley." A familiar female voice spoke. Riley and Lucario turned around to see Jupiter standing behind them with a smug expression.

"I thought that was you Lucario and I sensed before." Riley told her. "So what do you mean that you thought I was the one to awaken Uxie?"

"We've been doing a little research on the Lake Guardians and found that they can only be awakened from their sleep by humans with a certain strong aspect." Jupiter explained. "For Mesprit it was someone capable of great compassion, for Azelf it was someone with a strong will, and for Uxie it was someone with keen knowledge and great wisdom, qualities that you seem to have in abundance Mr. Riley."

"Alright, so now the Lake Guardians have been awakened. Just what are you planning to do now?" Riley asked.

"Why take them of course." Jupiter said as she held up her left arm and pressed a button on a device that looked like a sort of wrist communicator. "Start the operation!"

Suddenly the center of the lake exploded and a massive pillar of water shot into the air. Water and several of the large fish Pokemon known as Magikarp rained to the ground. When it was finally over, Riley and Lucario turned to see the lake almost completely empty.

"What have you done?" Riley demanded with a horrified and angry expression on his face.

"Emptied the lake to find Uxie of course." Jupiter said as if the answer was obvious. Suddenly the sounds of a helicopter filled the air and Riley and Lucario turned to see a black chopper descending towards the area near where Riley left Ash and Misty. "Well, it looks like our leader has come personally to fetch Uxie. Isn't that the spot where you left your little friends?"

"Oh no!" Riley exclaimed as he and Lucario began to run towards the campsite. Suddenly Jupiter threw out a Pokeball and Skuntank appeared and blocked their path.

"Not so fast, you and I have a score to settle first." Jupiter told them. Riley and Lucario glared at Jupiter and Skuntank.

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp, Ash and Misty were trying to figure out what was going on, along with an equally confused Pikachu and Riolu. All around them on the ground were flapping Magikarp, flailing in a futile attempt to get back into the water.

"What just happened?" Misty asked.

"I have no clue!" Ash responded.

As Ash looked around he saw a different kind of Pokemon on the ground mixed in with all the Magikarp. It was grey and somewhat humanoid and had two long tails. Each tail had three points on it and a red gemstone embedded in the center. Its face was partly yellow and the top of its head was covered by a yellow helmet-like growth. In the center of its forehead was another red gemstone. Ash quickly got out his Pokedex to find out about the Pokemon.

"Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon." The Pokedex identified in its mechanical voice. "Uxie is known as 'The Being of Knowledge' and was said to give humans knowledge and the ability to solve problems. It is said that looking in this Pokemon's eyes will wipe out a person's memory, which is why it keeps its eyes closed."

"So this is one of the Lake Guardians." Ash observed.

Suddenly Uxie moved and began hovering in the air with a dazed expression. Though its eyes remained closed it looked at both Ash and Misty.

"Hey there little guy, are you okay?" Misty asked the being of knowledge.

Suddenly a gust of wind picked up and Ash and Misty saw the helicopter they had heard earlier land but a few feet away. In the same instant a squad of Team Galactic grunts emerged from behind the trees and surrounded them and Uxie. In their hands the grunts were carrying what could be described as silver-colored futuristic rifles. The door to the helicopter opened and out walked Cyrus wearing his Team Galactic uniform, an emotionless expression was on his face.

"What the…? Cyrus?" a very shocked Ash exclaimed. "Don't tell me that you're a part of Team Galactic!"

"I am more than a part of Team Galactic, I am its creator and leader." Cyrus revealed.

"So then… all the people and Pokemon that have been hurt by what Team Galactic has done… that was your doing?" Ash realized.

"All that I have done has been for the creation of a new and better world." Cyrus said coldly. "And now that all of the Lake Guardians have been revealed I will be taking them to begin the next phase of my plan."

Ash could not believe that he was speaking to the same Cyrus he had met before. The Cyrus he met seemed kind and pleasant, while the one he was seeing at that moment seemed cold and heartless. Ash then remembered what Riley had said to him that last time they had run into Cyrus at Lake Valor. Ash closed his eyes and focused, everything around him appeared in his mind appeared as shapes of blue light. He focused on the shape of light that was Cyrus. The blue light that was Cyrus appeared dim, almost lightless. Ash opened his eyes and was shocked, he had been learning to sense the emotions of others by their Aura, and Cyrus's Aura seemed to show that he had no emotions at all. At last Ash knew why Riley and Lucario distrusted Cyrus so much.

"We won't let you carry out this plan of yours!" Misty declared.

"And I suppose you children are going to stop me." Cyrus said sounding completely unthreatened.

"That's right!" Ash declared. "We've seen you for what you really are now and won't allow you to hurt anyone else!"

In that instant Pikachu's cheeks began to spark and Riolu took a fighting stance. Uxie then began to glow with a blue aura.

"Subdue them." Cyrus ordered the grunts.

The squad of Team Galactic members then fired bolts of blue electricity from their guns, causing Ash, Misty, and the three Pokemon to cry out in pain. When the attack ended they all fell to the ground unconscious. After that one of the grunts went over and grabbed Uxie.

"Sir, what do we do with those two Pokemon trainers?" a female grunt asked Cyrus.

"Restrain them and take them with us." Cyrus ordered. "For some reason they interest me."

"As you wish sir." The female grunt replied with a bow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riley and Lucario were still locked in battle with Jupiter and Skuntank. Riley was trying his best to end the battle quick, but Jupiter was not at all making it easy.

"Skuntank, use Flamethrower!" Jupiter commanded.

"Lucario, dodge and get in close!" Riley ordered. Just as Skuntank breathed out another stream of flames, Lucario managed to jump out of the way. The jackal Pokemon then rushed head long at the toxic skunk. "Now use Bullet Punch!"

Lucario's right paw began to glow with a white light and in an instant it punched Skuntank in the face. Skuntank was knocked out cold by the attack. Just as the battle ended, Riley heard the sound of the helicopter taking off. He looked up and saw the black chopper flying off into the air.

"Well, it looks like you're too late." Jupiter observed. "By now our leader has obtained Uxie and is flying off with it. Who knows what he's done to your little friends. I'll be off now."

Jupiter then called back Skuntank and ran off into the woods. Riley and Lucario did not try at all to go after her and instead rushed off to where they last left Ash and Misty. They finally arrived to find Ash and Misty gone and the camp in ruins. Riley began kicking himself for leaving Ash and Misty behind. But he calmed down after a moment and focused. He used his Aura reading abilities and found that his lost companions were on the helicopter that had flown off, which he had suspected was what had happened. Riley reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He then dialed a certain number and waited as the phone rang. Eventually the person on the other end picked up.

"Looker, it's Riley." Riley said into the phone. "I need your help right now. Come to Lake Acuity as soon as possible. My friends have been captured by Team Galactic."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This seems like a pretty dramatic place to leave off. I think I should warn you all right now that the next chapter might be a little dark. One of the purposes of this story is to show the transition between the Ash we've seen in the anime and the Ash that has appeared in my previous stories, _Fire for Ice_, _Revenge of Noir Mask_, and _Dawn of Shadows_. So now that everything has been set up, the transition is about to begin.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chain of Blood

**Author's Note:** This chapter ended up being easier to write than I thought it'd be. I've been struggling with this story in a few places. Although I've pictured the climax of this story so many times that I have a pretty good idea of how to write it. Anyway, this next chapter might get a tad dark.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 11: Chain of Blood

Three hours had passed since Cyrus and Team Galactic had abducted Ash, Misty, and Uxie. Since that time Riley and Lucario were waiting anxiously at the destroyed campsite by Lake Acuity. And the more time that passed, the further away Team Galactic was getting. They had gotten too far for even Riley to sense by their Aura, so for all he knew they were already back at whatever base Team Galactic was using. At long last Riley and Lucario heard the sound of a helicopter motor.

Landing in the clearing was a small blue and white helicopter with the symbol of a golden police badge on the side of the nose. The side door opened and Looker quickly rushed out wearing his trench coat. From the windshield of the copter Riley could see the pilot was a woman with blue-green hair wearing a blue short-sleeved police uniform and a white helmet with a black strip on top.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Looker said apologetically to Riley over the wind created by the still spinning helicopter blades. "There were other incidents like the one here that occurred at Lake Verity and Lake Valor."

"That must mean that Team Galactic also had Mesprit and Azelf as well." Riley concluded. "They probably have all three Lake Guardians at their base along with Ash and Misty. Though I have no idea where that is."

"There is a building in Veilstone City that's thought to be owned by Team Galactic." Looker informed him. "That might be the place we're looking for."

"Veilstone City is in the direction that Team Galactic's helicopter went." Riley replied. "It seems to be the only lead we have. We should go there right away!"

"Then it's a good thing the chopper is all warmed up for us. Let's go!" Looker told him.

* * *

Meanwhile Misty awoke to find herself in a dimly lit room with metal walls and a floor. She was on the ground on her side and her hands were bound behind her back by something. She could tell by how inflexible the bonds were that they were not rope. Before long Misty noticed Mars sitting in the middle of the room on a wooden chair reading a magazine about male pop stars.

"Oh, you're awake." Mars said to Misty while glancing over the edge of her magazine. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Not that you could."

"Where am I?" Misty asked as she attempted to sit up. "And where's Ash?"

"You're at Team Galactic's main headquarters." Mars informed her. "And as for your little friend we've put him in another cell. Don't worry, your Pokemon are still on you. We couldn't care less about them, and like I said, you can't do much anyway."

"So just what are you planning to do with us?" Misty demanded to know.

"Don't know, don't care." Mars said indifferently, not once taking her eyes from her magazine. "All I know is that Cyrus wants you two held here for awhile, and that's all that matters to me."

"Okay then, why are you guys after the Lake Guardians?" Misty asked.

"I guess I might as well tell you that." Mars shrugged. "I don't know all the details, but those three Pokemon are going to play a role in making the new world we're after."

"And are you going to tell me about this new world of yours?" Misty asked.

"Someone like you couldn't possibly understand the knew world we're trying to create." Mars replied.

"…You don't even know, do you?" Misty realized as a small smirk came to her face. "You're just as clueless as everyone else in Team Galactic."

"Look, I don't need to know just what kind of world Cyrus is planning to create!" Mars said in a somewhat angry tone as she finally put down her magazine. "All I need to know is that Cyrus says that it will be a utopia, and that's good enough for me!"

"Oh I get it, you have a thing for Cyrus." Misty said teasingly. "I hate to break it to ya, but Cyrus seems more into Cynthia. I don't think he'd be remotely interested in you."

Mars suddenly raised a small black grip-like object and pressed the red button it had on top. Misty suddenly cried out in pain from an electric shock from whatever was holding her arms behind her back, causing her to fall back on her side.

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you. You'll live longer." Mars warned as she picked her magazine back up. "Cross me again and I'll give you double the shock from those cuffs we put on you."

* * *

In another part of the base, Ash awoke in a cell similar to the one Misty was being held in. He quickly found that his arms were bound behind his back. Ash sat up when he heard the sound of Pikachu's voice. He found that both Pikachu and Riolu were inside clear boxes with black metal frames. Pikachu was trying to break open the box with blasts of electricity but was having no luck.

"Pikachu, Riolu, are you guys okay?" Ash quickly asked.

"Pika pika." Pikachu replied encouragingly from inside his cage. Riolu also gave Ash a nod.

"Great, now we have to figure out how to get out of here and find Misty." Ash said to his two Pokemon. Suddenly the electric door to the cell slid open and Saturn walked in.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Saturn observed with a smug expression. "Before you ask, we haven't taken any of your Pokemon. And as you can see your two little friends are unharmed."

"What did you do with Misty?" Ash demanded fiercely.

"She's fine for now, but cross us and she might not stay that way." Saturn warned. "I should also tell you that the cuffs you're wearing are designed to give you a rather nasty shock, should you misbehave."

"So what do you want with me?" Ash asked.

"Cyrus wishes to speak with you, why I don't know." Saturn answered. "But it's not my place to question him. Now you can either walk there or be dragged, your choice."

"Fine, I'll walk." Ash said grudgingly as he got to his feet.

Ash followed Saturn out of the cell into the corridor. They turned several corners until they entered the dimly lit dome-shaped room that Cyrus seemed to use as an office. Cyrus was inside sitting in his chair facing away from the door.

"I've brought the brat, as you requested sir." Saturn reported.

"Leave us." Cyrus ordered as he turned his chair to face them. Saturn gave Cyrus a bow before leaving the room. "I trust that you weren't injured too badly."

"What do you want with me and Misty?" Ash demanded to know.

"I'm not sure actually. There's something about your character that has me curious." Cyrus answered coldly. "I would not have captured you had you not attempted to get in my way. And if it weren't for my curiosity you would most likely not be alive."

"So what is all this for?" Ash asked in confusion. "Why form Team Galactic and go after the Lake Guardians?"

"As I've said before, it is all to create a new and better world." Cyrus replied.

"I'm sick of hearing that line! Just what kind of world are you planning to make?" Ash demanded.

"I suppose it's only fair I tell you now. The world I wish to create is one pure of spirit, pure of emotion." Cyrus revealed.

"Pure of emotion?" Ash repeated. "But why do you want to make a world like that?"

"It's simple, emotions are the source of all conflict." Cyrus elaborated. "All it takes is for a single world leader to become angry for a war to start. Spirit is the source of chaos, so I intend to sweep this world of chaos aside and create a new world filled with order."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Ash asked.

"I searched long and hard to find the solution to that problem, and my search led me to investigate the myths of the Sinnoh Region." Cyrus began. "My studies brought me to the conclusion that the great power that had created Dialga and Palkia made a mistake when it created the Lake Guardians. For the Lake Guardians are said to be responsible for giving spirit to the human race. Uxie endowed humanity with knowledge and curiosity, Azelf gave humans a will of their own, and Mesprit gave the human race emotions. All of it was a mistake."

"It's not a mistake! Spirit is what makes life worth living!" Ash told him.

"That is a flawed statement clouded by sentiment." Cyrus said indifferently. "I would not expect a child like you to understand, nor would I expect anyone of this flawed world. That is why you will all be swept away with the rest of this world."

"Does that include Team Galactic too?" Ash asked, recalling how ignorant most of the members of Team Galactic seemed to be about the goals of their organization.

"Team Galactic is but a means to achieve my goal. They are disposable once they have served their purpose." Cyrus said coldly. "They do not need to know of the true nature of my plans, for like you they could not possibly understand them. It is the same with Cynthia and Professor Rowan. Once they have served their purpose I no longer need them."

"Okay, so how do you plan to create this new world of yours?" Ash asked.

"It is very simple, I intend to use the power of Dialga and Palkia to destroy this world and create a new one." Cyrus explained. "Everything I have had Team Galactic do has been to obtain those Pokemon. The first step was acquiring the means to summon them. That is the purpose of the Lustrous Orb and the Adamant Orb. The next step was to find the area used for the summoning to Dialga and Palkia, the Spear Pillar. The purpose of the device on Iron Island was to locate the Spear Pillar on Mount Coronet. Now all that's left is to obtain the means to control Dialga and Palkia."

"Is that what the Lake Guardians are for?" Ash asked.

"Very astute, it is quite ironic actually that the ones who flawed the world with spirit will play a role in its destruction." Cyrus answered. "In my studies of Sinnoh myths I discovered that the Lake Guardians are said to have the power to contain the power of Dialga and Palkia, which means that the same power might be used to control them. Using the Lake Guardians I shall create the means to control one of the dragons, the Red Chain. And then I shall use my technology to duplicate the Red Chain and control the other dragon. Time and space will be in the palm of my hand."

"How are you going to use the Lake Guardians to create this Red Chain?" Ash asked, though he found a part of him was afraid of what the answer might be.

"I was wondering when you might ask." Cyrus said as he stood up from his chair. He then pressed a button on the arm of the chair. The door to the room opened and in walked two male Team Galactic grunts. "We are about to begin the process to forge the Red Chain. And I would like you to watch."

With that, Cyrus headed out of the room, with Ash being escorted behind him by the two Team Galactic members. They soon entered a room with a window overlooking a large chamber. Ash was brought to the window and saw three Pokemon shackled to a large metal table on the floor of the chamber. The one on the left was Uxie, while the other two had bodies similar to Uxie's but had distinctive differences. The one in the middle had a magenta face and head, and had four long protrusions on the sides of its head that gave the appearance of hair. Ash realized that the Pokemon was Mesprit. The final Pokemon on the right had a cyan face, and the top of its head, which was also cyan, gave it the appearance that it was wearing a conical hat. Ash knew the third Pokemon to be Azelf. Each of the trio had black hoses running from the red gems on their bodies into machines in the chamber.

"The powers within the gems possessed by the Lake Guardians will be used to forge the Red Chain." Cyrus explained. "We are going to extract that power now."

"And what will this do to the Lake Guardians?" Ash demanded to know.

"That is unimportant." Cyrus said coldly. "At the very least I imagine that they will feel intense pain, but that is unimportant. All that matters is that the Red Chain is forged."

"You can't do this!" Ash told him.

"Force the boy to watch." Cyrus ordered the two grunts.

The two Team Galactic grunts then pressed Ash against the glass and held his eyes open. Ash tried to struggle but found that the strength of his captors was too great. He was going to be force to watch the Lake Guardians as used them to forge his Red Chain.

"Charon, begin forging the chain." Cyrus ordered after pressing an intercom button on the wall.

"At once sir." Charon's voice said over the intercom.

In an instant Ash's ears were filled with the sound of humming machines and the chamber behind the glass was filled with red electricity. The three lake Guardians screamed in pain and convulsed as they were held in place on the cold metal table. Ash tried to close his eyes and look away but could not because of his captors.

"Please stop!" Ash begged.

"It is futile to resist." Cyrus told him. "Your concern for these Pokemon is useless and serves only as a weakness. Perhaps now you can see just how flawed emotions are."

* * *

Meanwhile the police helicopter Riley and Looker were in continued on to Veilstone City. As the city finally came into view Riley and Lucario could once again sense Ash's Aura, and were alarmed when the felt that Ash was in some sort of agony.

"You okay?" Looker asked upon noticing Riley's concerned expression.

"I'm fine, but I don't think Ash is." Riley replied. "And I also sense a disturbance, as though three Pokemon are crying out in incredible pain. I think it's safe to say that we're getting closer to Team Galactic's base. But we need to hurry, I don't like what Lucario and I are sensing."

"Officer Jenny, we need to pick up the pace!" Looker ordered the pilot.

"We're going at top speed right now, but I'm afraid that it's still going to be twenty minutes before we reach the city." Officer Jenny reported.

"Just land us as close as you can to Team Galactic's base as you can!" Riley requested. "We can't afford to waste any time!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So as you might suspect, Ash is going to be a bit traumatized by being forced to watch the Lake Guardian's being tortured. I cut to another scene because I didn't think that the process of forging the Red Chain needed to be seen. The implication is enough I think. But now we've started to paint the picture of what caused Ash to change to the character he is in my other stories. It's going to get worse before it gets better I'm afraid. You know that character death that I mentioned in the summery? That's coming up next, and I think it might be easy to guess who's getting killed off.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	12. The Legacy Is Passed

**Author's Note:** DalekDavros asked a good question in a review of the last chapter and wondered if Ash was going to have Azelf become this sixth Pokemon in his Sinnoh party. The reason being of course that Ash has so far only had five Pokemon with him. Ash won't be capturing Azelf in this story I'm afraid. Though he might in a future story, I haven't decided. But as for Ash's sixth Pokemon, I hadn't really given that much thought. I mean I have been skipping over a lot of events, and thus haven't really shown Ash capturing other Pokemon besides Turtwig and Spiritomb. In the end though, it won't really matter to this story because this will be sort of an incomplete journey.

Anyway, we have a character death coming up in this chapter. Actually it's more accurate to say two character deaths. So you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Legacy Is Passed

At long last the helicopter transporting Riley and Looker had landed in Veilstone City only a short distance away from the building that was suspected of being Team Galactic's base. It was a fairly non-descript brick building that was only three stories tall. Riley, Lucario, and Looker entered through the front door of the building to find the place looking abandoned. Yet Riley knew that Ash and Misty were somewhere nearby. The only question was where.

"Well, we know that this building is in Team Galactic's name, but I just don't see this being there base." Looker commented as he looked around at the abandoned state of the large room on the ground floor they were in. "I think we've hit a dead end."

"No, we're in the right place." Riley assured him. "I can sense that Ash and Misty are here, and those three Pokemon I felt cry out in pain. Obviously we're missing something."

Lucario kneeled down and touched the ground with its right paw. The jackal Pokemon then closed its eyes for a moment, and then reopened them and got back to its feet. It then suddenly threw a ball of blue light into the ground a few feet away, causing a small explosion. The smoke cleared revealing a large square hole in the floor that led to a staircase.

"Good work Lucario." Riley said to his Pokemon companion. "It looks like we've found the real entrance to the base."

"So what's the plan?" Looker asked.

"What else? We go in." Riley answered.

* * *

In another part of the base, Ash was back in his cell with Pikachu and Riolu. He was trying to forget the unspeakable tortures of the Lake Guardians he had been forced to witness, but he knew that he probably never would. Those images had been seared into his brain and would be with him for the rest of his days. Pikachu and Riolu tried to comfort Ash as best they could, but they could not do much, especially from inside the cages that Team Galactic had put them in. But Ash wasn't really aware of them anyway in the sate he was. Ash found that he kept wishing that Misty or Riley was there with him, but he wanted to see Misty most of all. From the moment Ash had found himself in that cell he had been worried about what had happened to Misty.

Suddenly the door to the cell blew off into the room, finally shacking Ash from his thoughts. Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu looked to see Riley and Lucario enter the room with Looker.

"Are you okay Ash?" Riley asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I think so." Ash answered, though what he said was partly a lie.

"Turn around and hold still." Riley told him. "Lucario, we need some help here."

Lucario nodded and walked over to Ash. With a strike of Lucario's paw, the cuffs bounding Ash's hand shattered and fell off. Lucario then went over to the cages containing Pikachu and Riolu and struck the locks. Right away Pikachu and Riolu got out of the cages and went over to Ash.

"Ash, do you know if Misty is nearby?" Looker asked.

"I have no clue where Misty is." Ash told him.

"That doesn't matter, I'll be able to find her." Riley assured them. "But we should hurry. I'm sure it won't be long before Team Galactic knows that we're here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyrus was back in his dome-shaped office. He had just finished speaking to someone with his cell phone when Saturn entered the room.

"Report." Cyrus ordered as he put the phone into his inner vest pocket.

"The replication of the second Red Chain is complete." Saturn reported. "Both chains are already aboard the craft with the orbs. And Mars has already brought the girl aboard as well."

"What about Ketchum?" Cyus asked as he turned his chair to face Saturn.

"I've already sent someone to fetch him from his cell." Saturn answered. But just as he did his wrist communicator buzzed. Saturn raised his arm to speak into the communicator. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, we went to the cell to retrieve the boy as you ordered, but he's gone!" a panicked male voice said over the communicator. "It looks like the cell's been broken into! I think we have intruders!"

"Those morons!" Saturn exclaimed. "Sir, it appears that the Ketchum boy has escaped."

"Yes, I suspect that Mr. Riley has a hand in this." Cyrus said as he got up from his chair. "Forget about finding him. We have all we need to initiate the final phase of our plan. Put the base on self destruct, it has served its purpose."

"But what about the boy?" Saturn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not concern yourself with him." Cyrus said as he headed for the door. "If he has escaped then he has a slight chance for survival. But if he does not survive then so be it."

"Understood sir." Saturn replied.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash, Riley, and Looker came to a large pair of steel doors. Lucario blew open the doors with a ball of blue light. In side they found the large chamber where the Lake Guardians were being held, all three of them still pinned to the table with the cables from Team Galactic's machines still hooked to them. The group went inside, though Ash hesitated at first.

"What is all this?" Looker asked as he surveyed the room. "What did Team Galactic need the Lake Guardian's for?"

"Cyrus said he needed the Lake Guardians to… to make the thing he plans to use to control Dialga and Palkia with." Ash answered, his voice almost sounding as if he was on the verge of tears.

Looker went over to unhook the Lake Guardians. When he disconnected the cables from Azelf's tails he saw large gaping holes where red gemstones used to be.

"It looks like all three of them are hurt pretty badly." Looker observed. "It might slow us down if we have to carry them. And if some of the legends I've heard about Mesprit are true…"

"I'm afraid we only have one option." Riley cut in.

Riley then looked to Lucario, and the jackal Pokemon nodded in response. The two of them raised their arms forward and began to glow with a blue aura. Blue energy then began to flow from Riley and Lucario into the Lake Guardians. Looker gazed in astonishment as new red gemstones grew in Azelf's tails. After several moments the flow of energy stopped. Riley and Lucario fell to their knees breathing heavily. Meanwhile the Lake Guardians woke up. The whole metal table along with the cables still hooked to them began to glow with a faint blue light and detached on their own. In moments the Lake Guardians had freed themselves and hovered off the table, though they still appeared to be in a weakened state.

"Riley, are you okay?" Ash asked as he, Pikachu, and Riolu went over to him and Lucario.

"We'll be fine." Riley assured him. "Lucario and I just gave the Lake Guardians some of our Aura. I suppose you could think of it as giving blood, but it's a very risky move. One that often leads to death."

"Attention! All Team Galactic members must evacuate immediately!" a computerized female voice said over an intercom as red lights began to flash inside the room. "This base will self destruct in twenty minutes!"

"What do we do now?" Looker asked.

"We have to find Misty!" Ash panicked.

"Hold on Ash!" Riley told him. Riley then closed his eyes, opening them again after a few moments. "Okay, Misty is aboard an airship with several members of Team Galactic. Cyrus was just getting aboard the ship when I sensed for Misty. The hanger seems to be all the way on the other side of the base. Even if the base weren't about to self-destruct, we wouldn't make it there before they took off. We'll have to leave now and go get Misty later."

"But…" Ash was about to argue.

"Don't worry Ash, we can still get her back." Riley assured him. "But right now we have to worry about ourselves and the Lake Guardians."

"But how are we going to get out of here in time? Not counting the time it took us to find Ash, it probably took us thirty minutes to get here." Looker pointed out.

Riley sighed and then looked to Lucario. The two of them looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"Lucario and I might be able to buy the rest of you some time to get out." Riley said as both he and Lucario got to their feet.

"But Riley, if you're going to do what I think you are, in your condition…" Looker began to protest.

"We don't have a choice." Riley pointed out.

"Riley, what are planning to do?" Ash asked. Riley looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ash, you've done very well as my student. I'm very proud of all that you've accomplished." Riley began. "But I've taught you all that I can now. The rest is up to you. You have a great destiny ahead of you Ash. It was no coincidence that you were chosen by Ho-Oh and can use Aura."

"Riley, what are you saying?" Ash asked, starting to become concerned. An expression of concern had appeared on Riolu's face as well.

"You'll find out in time. But for now you have to get out of here and stop Team Galactic." Riley told him. "You're the best chance we have of stopping Cyrus's plan. Don't worry about what happens to me and Lucario."

"…Okay." Ash said after a moment.

The group then rushed out of the room with the Lake Guardians flying close behind. When they reached and intersection Riley and Lucario went down the right hallway while Ash and the others went left. Ash stayed and looked for a moment as Riley and Lucario went down the hall.

"Ash, let's go!" Looker called from up ahead.

"Right!" Ash called back before continuing on with Pikachu and Riolu.

* * *

Several moments later as Ash and the others continued their escape, Riley and Lucario entered a large chamber with a massive black cylinder with glowing red lights making up the center of the room. Black cables were hooked into the sides of the cylinder and destroyed control panels were scattered along the sides of the chamber. The entire room was filled with an intense heat.

"I thought so. The power generator for the base has been set to blow up, and there doesn't seem to be any way to stop it." Riley observed. "Well Lucario, it looks like this is it. I'm glad you were my partner. Let's buy Ash some time."

Lucario smiled and nodded at Riley before they raised their arms forward in front of the generator. A large blue barrier then appeared in front of them, creating a large wall.

Elsewhere in the compound, Ash and Looker were still headed for the exit. Every now and then, Ash looked back to see if Riley and Lucario were following them.

"How much time do we have left?" Ash asked.

"Not long I imagine." Looker answered. "I'm not sure if we're going to make it."

"Ten seconds to self destruct." The computerized voice from before said over the intercom. "Nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one."

The base was suddenly shook and rumbled with a loud noise. But strangely enough, the base was not exploding around them.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

* * *

Back in the generator room, Riley and Lucario were trying to hold back a wall of flames with their wall of Aura. The explosion of the reactor continued to expand, pushing Riley and Lucario back.

"We have to hold on just a little bit longer!" a struggling Riley told Lucario. "We need to… make sure that Ash and Looker have enough time to get out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and the others finally made it out of the trap door in the old brick building on top of the base. Within moments they ran out of the front door of the building. Almost as soon as they escaped the whole building exploded in a mass of fire and rubble. Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu looked on at the inferno, thinking that in moments Riley and Lucario would emerge miraculously unharmed. But it soon became clear that they did not survive.

"No…. Riley!" Ash called out in vein. "RILEY!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ash isn't having a very good day, is he? This was a hard chapter even to prepare for, but I felt it was necessary. Though I suppose it was predictable in some ways.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Sea of Sand

**Author's Note:** In the last review I got for this story it was pointed out to me that there hasn't been a lot of romance in this story, even though it's listed under the romance genre. I have to admit that I've noticed the same thing. I've even thought about changing that a few times. The romance part kinda comes towards the end, but it's been taking me longer than I thought to get to that point. And it's been hard for me to integrate romantic scenes elsewhere in this story. I'll admit that this has been a difficult story for me to write.

Anyway, this chapter was originally going to be tilted, The Spear Pillar, but the actual Spear Pillar ended up not appearing at all in this chapter. So I came up with a title that was far more appropriate.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 13: Sea of Sand

The air outside was filled with the mournful howling of Riolu as the remains of the Team Galactic base burned to the ground. Ash had fallen to his knees in utter shock, simply staring at the burning ruble. A part of him kept thinking that Riley and Lucario still might emerge from the fire, but the more rational part of his mind told him one thing, Riley was dead. There was no way he could've survived that explosion. Yet Ash was still having a hard time accepting that fact.

The Lake Guardians were hovering behind Ash looking at the fire as well; tears had since welled up in Mesprit's eyes. Looker also watched the blaze as fire trucks arrived to put out the burning building. Just then, the Officer Jenny that had flown Looker and Riley to Veilstone ran onto the scene.

"Looker! I got a call saying that Team Galactic's aircraft is heading towards Mount Coronet!" Officer Jenny reported, getting Looker's attention.

"Well, at least we know where they're going. But the question is why?" Looker pondered as he put his hand to his chin. "What could they be after at Mount Coronet?"

"They're headed for the Spear Pillar." Ash finally spoke, getting their attention. "Cyrus said that the Spear Pillar is where he's going to try and summon Dialga and Palkia."

"The Spear Pillar?" Looker asked. "I've never heard of that place. But you're certain that that's where they're headed?"

"Yeah…" Ash replied, not once turning to face Looker and Officer Jenny.

"Okay then, we'll head straight there." Looker decided. "Officer Jenny, radio for some assistance to meet us at Mount Coronet. We're probably going to need a lot of help to stop Team Galactic."

"Yes sir." Officer Jenny said with a salute before heading back to the helicopter.

"Ash, we could really use your help on this too." Looker said as he kneeled down to Ash's level. "I know how you feel about Riley, believe me. He was my friend too. But right now we have to focus on stopping Team Galactic's plans. Besides, they still have Misty captive."

Looker's words seemed to strike a cord in Ash's mind. He had almost forgotten that Team Galactic still had Misty as their prisoner. Suddenly Azelf flew down and hovered in front of Ash. The lake guardian gave Ash a determined expression that seemed to help fill him with new resolve. He knew that Riley was dead, but Misty was still very much alive and needed help. And he wasn't about to just stand by while she did.

"Okay…" Ash said as he got back to his feet and straightened his ball cap. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyrus's airship was fast approaching Mount Coronet. Misty was sitting in the back of the craft facing Mars. The cuffs had been removed since boarding the craft, but her hands had been shackled to the arms of her chair. Misty had remained silent looking out the window as Mars continued to read the magazine that she had been reading earlier. After a few moments Mars finally looked up over her magazine at Misty.

"You're awfully quiet." Mars observed with an evil smirk. "Don't worry, I can't shock you anymore now that those cuffs have been taken off, but I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you."

Misty ignored Mars and continued to look out through the window. Mars's smirk widened into an evil grin after noticing Misty's worried expression.

"I bet you're wondering where your little boyfriend is." Mars guessed, getting Misty's attention. "Chances are he's probably dead."

"What do you mean?" Misty demanded to know with a tone of urgency.

"Well, somehow, Ash, wasn't it? Somehow he escaped his cell just as we were getting ready to go on this little trip." Mars revealed. "So instead of just hunting him down, Cyrus ordered the base destroyed. It blew up with everyone inside it a few minutes after we left. So your dear Ash is probably a charred corpse by now."

"That can't be true!" Misty denied. "There's no way Ash is dead!"

"Oh, he's dead alright." Mars taunted. "He probably got stuck down some dead end right before the building exploded."

"You're wrong! You have to be!" Misty cried as she began to tear up. "He can't be…"

"In all likelihood, Ash Ketchum perished in the explosion of my base." A familiar voice spoke. Misty turned and saw that it was Cyrus. Saturn was standing right behind him. "There was very little time for him to escape, especially if he went to go try and rescue those pathetic Lake Guardians. You should simply accept his death as a reality. Though I do not expect a person like you to have the capacity to do so."

With that, Cyrus walked off with Saturn following close behind. Mars looked at Misty with a satisfied grin before returning to her magazine. Meanwhile, Misty began to cry silently.

"Sir, are you entirely certain that the brat died in the explosion?" Saturn asked Cyrus as they entered the next chamber of the craft. "There was a report that said there was an odd delay in the explosion. There is a slight chance that he and whoever helped him escape got out of the base in time and could be headed to Mount Coronet to try and stop us."

"It doesn't matter if Ketchum survived or not." Cyrus said indifferently. "Just before we learned of his escape I arranged for some help to slow down anyone who might try and stop us. If Ketchum did survive, he won't get far."

* * *

Some time later, the chopper transporting Ash and Looker landed at the foot of the vast and tall mountain that was Mount Coronet. Ash, Pikachu, Riolu, Looker, Officer Jenny, and the Lake Guardians got out of the helicopter as soon as it landed. There, they were greeted by several police officers waiting outside the mouth of a large cave in the mountain.

"Report." Officer Jenny ordered the other police officers.

"There are four teams searching the mountain as we speak ma'am." A male officer reported. "But so far there's been no sign of Team Galactic. We also can't seem to find this Spear Pillar you mentioned."

"It has to be here!" Ash cut in. "Team Galactic used that machine they built on Iron Island to find it."

"Well we won't find anything standing around out here." Looker pointed out. "Let's go in and start searching this section of the mountain."

With that, Ash followed Looker, Officer Jenny, and the other officers into the cave. Before long the cave split into three tunnels. Looker and Officer Jenny went down the tunnel on the left with three other officers, while the rest of the officers went down the tunnel on the right. Ash stopped at the intersection with Pikachu, Riolu, and the Lake Guardians.

"Which way do I go?" Ash asked rather anxiously. "I need to get to Misty, but which tunnel is the right one?"

_'Calm down Ash, focus.'_ A familiar voice said inside Ash's head. _'Focus on Misty's Aura. It will lead you to her.'_

"Riley?" Ash asked after hearing the voice.

Ash sighed when there was no answer. He decided that he had just imagined hearing Riley's voice, but he knew that the voice was right. Ash needed to calm down and remember all that Riley had taught him. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. The blue light expanded in Ash's mind. In his mind Ash felt as if he was rushing through the cave until he was on top of the mountain. In seconds Ash saw the one blue light that was the brightest of them all, Misty's Aura.

From what Ash could see, Misty was being led out of a large airship outside of a tall tower that seemed to stretch up further than the sky. Forcing her out was an Aura that Ash recognized as Mars. Jupiter and Saturn were also there along with what Ash guessed were several Team Galactic grunts. And of course Cyrus was there. Ash could not mistake suck a pitch dark Aura.

In an instant, Ash felt himself rushing back into the cave tunnels until he was back at where his sight had started. Ash opened his eyes and knew that the tunnel directly in front of him was the correct path to take. With that, Ash rushed into the tunnel with the Pokemon that were with him. After several minutes of running they found themselves on the outside of the mountain going up a long path. Ash ran up the path but stopped when he felt something, as if he was sensing something that he had missed. He closed his eyes again and saw the Aura of another person heading towards him.

"Hey, you three go hide!" Ash told the Lake Guardians. "You guys are still hurt, and it probably wouldn't be good if anyone from Team Galactic saw you."

The Lake Guardians nodded and hide behind the corner that they had passed moments ago. Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu stood and prepared to face whoever was coming towards them. As the unknown person approached, Ash found that the person's Aura felt familiar as if he had met the person before. In moments Ash was surprised to see Cynthia emerge from around the corner of the path.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?" Ash asked with a look of surprise.

"That's far enough!" Cynthia said with a serious expression. "Your path ends with me."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked as he narrowed his eyes at the champion of Sinnoh.

"Cyrus called awhile ago and told me that you and your friend, Riley, have been attacking him and putting his life in danger. You have no idea how frightened he sounded when he told me he knew that you were coming here to try and attack him while he conducted some research here on the mountain." Cynthia told him. "I have no idea what your reasons are, but I can't allow you to continue. This is as far as you go!"

"Cynthia, you don't know what going on!" Ash told her.

"It saddens me greatly that such a fine young trainer with such promise would do such terrible things." Cynthia continued, ignoring what Ash was saying. "But I guess I can't blame you entirely. That man Riley has probably corrupted you. I should've known that there was something off about him when I met him. It's not too late for you though Ash. If you turn back now we can forget this whole thing."

Ash's blood began to boil after hearing Cynthia accuse Riley of corrupting him, and of trying to kill Cyrus for no reason. It was bad enough that Cynthia was standing in the way of rescuing Misty and stopping Cyrus, but badmouthing Riley like that was going way too far, especially after Riley had only just died.

"You don't know anything!" Ash shouted. "Now getting out of my way!"

"Or what? I don't think I have to remind you that I'm the champion of Sinnoh, which means you wouldn't do well against me in battle." Cynthia claimed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Go Ho-Oh!" Ash called as he threw out a Pokeball.

The great bird burst forth from the ball and shrieked at Cynthia. Cynthia stood with a look of amazement at Ho-Oh. But after a moment she got over her initial shock and her mouth curved into a confident smirk.

"Well, you're just full of surprises." Cynthia observed. "I have no idea how someone like you was able to capture a Pokemon like Ho-Oh, but I do enjoy a challenge. Go Garchomp!"

Emerging from Cynthia's Pokeball was a dragon-like creature that resembled a cross between a shark and a jet plane. It was mainly dark-blue in color, but had a red jaw and chest with a yellow stomach. On the front of its snout was a yellow cross that looked almost like a scar. On the sides of its heads were appendages that looked like jet engines and gave it the appearance of a hammerhead shark. White spikes adorned its upper arms and legs, and the long wings on its forearms resembled long fins. On Garchomp's back was a large dorsal fin with a notch in it, and its tail had two more fins that made it further resemble a shark.

"Garchomp, use Sandstorm!" Cynthia commanded.

Garchomp glowed with a blue light and roared, and in seconds Ash and the others were surrounded by a storm of wind and sand. The storm quickly became so thick that Ash could barely make out Cynthia despite her standing only a few feet away. Ho-Oh was having difficulty in the sandstorm as well, as it seemed to be having trouble staying in the air.

"Quick Ho-Oh, use Sacred Fire!" Ash commanded.

Ho-Oh's eyes began to glow with a blue light and its body became covered in rose-colored flames. With a flap of its wings, Ho-Oh sent a wave of fire at where Garchomp was last seen. But it soon became clear that the attack hit nowhere near the dragon shark.

"Nice try, but nowhere near good enough!" Cynthia claimed. "Garchomp, attack with Stone Edge!"

Before Ho-Oh noticed, Garchomp quickly flew out of the sandstorm with two rings of large rocks orbiting around it. In an instant the rocks left their orbit and hit Ho-Oh with incredible force, causing the great bird to cry out. Garchomp vanished back into the sandstorm almost as soon as the attack had hit.

"Ho-Oh, counter with Fire Blast!" Ash commanded.

Ho-Oh reared back its head and fired a blast of flames in the shape of a five-pointed cross from its beak. But just as before, the attack didn't seem to hit anywhere near where Garchomp was. What was worse was that Ho-Oh continued to struggle with staying in the air as the wind and sand continued to hit it.

"Fire Blast and Sacred Fire are powerful attacks, but they don't always hit. Especially in a thick sandstorm like this." Cynthia pointed out. "Plus they can only be used so many times. It seems that you don't know how to use Ho-Oh's power to its fullest. Garchomp, attack again with Stone Edge!"

With blinding speed Garchomp emerged again from the sandstorm with rocks orbiting around it. The rocks were launched at Ho-Oh with incredible force as Garchomp vanished back into the storm. After the attack Ho-Oh looked to be having more difficulty staying in the air.

"Now, finish with Dual Chop!" Cynthia commanded.

Again at incredible speed Garchomp emerged from the storm with its wing fins glowing with a blue light. It slashed Ho-Oh across its belly with the left wing before disappearing into the storm. Garchomp emerged less then a second later and slashed Ho-Oh with its right wing. Ho-Oh cried out before falling to the ground on the path in front of Ash. The sandstorm finally cleared as Ash called Ho-Oh back to its ball. Cynthia stood before Ash with her arms crossed as Garchomp landed on the ground in front of her.

"I'm giving you one more chance to turn back now." Cynthia warned. "If you don't then I'm going to stop going easy on you, because there is no way I'm letting you get to Cyrus!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if Cynthia is a bit OOC in this story. But from before I started planing this story I had planned Cynthia to be manipulated and by extension seduced by Cyrus and end up battling Ash. I also wanted a battle that showed that Ho-Oh wasn't unbeatable, and what better opponent to show that than a Pokemon League champion? Also, you know that part where Ash hears Riley's voice? Just because Riley is dead, doesn't mean that he won't show up in my later stories.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. The Man Who Would Be God

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Man Who Would Be God

Ash had found himself in a very difficult situation. Misty was still being held prisoner by Team Galactic and for all he knew Cyrus was close to his goal to summoning and controlling Dialga and Palkia. But standing in Ash's way was Cynthia, who Cyrus had manipulated into keeping Ash from getting any further. Even worse was that Cynthia's Garchomp defeated Ho-Oh, one of Ash's strongest Pokemon. It seemed to Ash that there was very little way out, and it frustrated him to no end.

"I'll say it again, turn back now!" Cynthia warned. "If you chose to keep fighting me I won't go easy on you."

"No way!" Ash said defiantly, though he was not sure how he was going to beat Cynthia's Garchomp. Suddenly Riolu walked forward and stood to face Garchomp. "Riolu?"

Riolu looked back at Ash with a determined expression. For a moment Ash did not think that Riolu wouldn't be nearly strong enough to take on Garchomp, but then he realized something about the battle he had just had using Ho-Oh. And it occurred to him that perhaps Riolu did have a shot at defeating Garchomp after all. Ash gave Riolu a nod, and Riolu turned back to face Garchomp.

"I can see from your expression that you're not ready to give up." Cynthia sighed. "Fine then… Garchomp, use Sandstorm!"

Garchomp roared and glowed momentarily with a blue light, and in seconds the area was enveloped once again by strong wind and sand. Just as before Cynthia and Garchomp vanished into the storm, but Ash and Riolu did not need to see them to fight.

"Now Garchomp, use Dual Chop!" Cynthia commanded.

"Riolu, dodge and use Force Palm!" Ash commanded.

Garchomp emerged from the storm on Riolu's left with its wings glowing with a blue light. But seconds before Garchomp's wings could land a blow, Riolu jumped up out of the way. The little jackal Pokemon flipped in the air and fired a blast of blue-green light from its right paw at Garchomp's back. The attack caused Garchomp to cry out in pain.

"Now use Bullet Punch!" Ash ordered.

As soon as Riolu landed on the ground, it jumped forward with its glowing right paw and hit Garchomp in the left side of its face. Garchomp quickly recovered however and vanished back into the sandstorm.

"I have to admit I'm impressed." Cynthia revealed. "Usually opponents have a hard time hitting Garchomp and avoiding its attacks in a sandstorm."

"You don't have to see an opponent with your eyes to hit him." Ash pointed out. "That's one of the things that Riley taught me."

"It sounds like you have a lot of respect for Riley." Cynthia observed. "Too bad your faith is so misplaced."

"Look, you're wrong about Riley!" Ash shot back, his anger rising again. "Cyrus lied to you! He's just been using you all this time! He doesn't care about you or anyone else!"

"That's enough!" Cynthia scolded. "Do you really expect me to believe what you're saying?"

"It's the truth!" Ash insisted. "Right now Cyrus is trying to summon and control Dialga and Palkia so he can destroy the world!"

"You're going to have to come up with a way better story than that!" Cynthia told him. At that moment Ash noticed that Riolu was having trouble standing up in the storm. "Garchomp, attack with Stone Edge!"

The dragon shark emerged again from the storm and came at Riolu from its left with two rings of rocks orbiting its body. In seconds a barrage of rocks hit Riolu as Garchomp zoomed past. When the attack ended Riolu was still standing, though just barely.

"Give up! You don't stand a chance!" Cynthia told Ash.

"No, I won't give up!" Ash said defiantly. "Not while Misty is still in danger, and not while Cyrus is trying to destroy the world! I won't give up after Riley gave up his life and died to save me! I'll take out you and anyone else who stand in my way!"

"What?" Cynthia said after hearing what Ash said about Riley's death.

Just then Riolu cried out and its body began to glow with a white light strong enough to break through the sandstorm. Riolu began to grow taller and change in shape slightly. When the light finally faded Riolu had evolved into another Lucario.

"Quick Garchomp, attack with Dual Chop!" Cynthia commanded.

"Lucario, use Bullet Punch!" Ash commanded. Just as Garchomp emerged from the storm and came at Lucario from the right, Lucario turned with incredible speed and punched Garchomp in the jaw with its glowing right paw. At that moment, the sandstorm finally cleared. "Now use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario then brought its paws together, and between then formed a ball of blue light. Still only inches away from Garchomp, Lucario launched the ball right into Garchomp's chest. The attack hurled Garchomp into the side of the mountain with such force it left a deep impression. After a few moments Garchomp's unconscious body fell forward and hit the ground, drool had formed into foam on the sides of its mouth. Cynthia stood with an expression of utter shock on her face.

"Now get out of my way!" Ash demanded.

"No." Cynthia said as she called Garchomp back to its ball. "No matter what you say I will not let you get past me to Cyrus." Just then the Lake Guardians emerged from around the corner that they had been hiding behind during the whole battle. "What the…? Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit? What are they…?"

Mesprit then flew up to Cynthia and looked her right in the eye. Mesprit's eyes then began to glow with a blue light and Cynthia's mind was assaulted by the images and sensations that the three Lake Guardians felt when Cyrus tortured them to forge the red chain. Cynthia screamed and fell to her knees while holding the sides of her head.

"No… it, it can't be!" Cynthia cried, as she had seen an image of Cyrus looking down coldly on the Lake Guardians as they were being tortured.

"Get out of my way!" Ash said as he shoved Cynthia aside and ran past with Pikachu and Lucario. The Lake Guardians followed close behind, though Mesprit stayed back only a moment to look at Cynthia before flying off with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyrus and Team Galactic had finally reached the large roof of the Spear Pillar with a depressed Misty. In the center of the roof was a tiangular alter surrounded by four crumbling pillars.

"It is time." Cyrus spoke. "Place the orbs on the alter."

Two female Galactic grunts, each holding a silver metal box, both nodded and walked up to the alter. They kneeled down and opened the cases, then pulling out the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs. The two girls placed the orbs on the alter and quickly walked away carrying the cases. The orbs then began to glow with pink and blue lights and float in the air.

"Now, come!" Cyrus called as he raised his arms to the sky. "Come forth and help remake this world!" In a blinding flash a pillar of pink and blue light shot up into the sky.

* * *

Near the foot of the Spear, Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, and the Lake Guardians stopped when the saw the blast of light shot up from the roof. The three Lake Guardians all nodded to each other and shot into the sky towards the roof of the pillar.

"This can't be good!" Ash observed. "We have to get up there!"

Pikachu and Lucario nodded to Ash before the three of them continued running to the Spear Pillar. As they ran, the three were unaware that Cynthia was following them.

* * *

Back on the roof of the pillar, Cyrus, the rest of Team Galactic, and even Misty watched in awe as the pillar of light slowly began to fade. In the center of the pillar on the alter stood the legendary dragons, Dialga and Palkia. The two dragons roared and looked down at Cyrus.

"Now, unlock the Red Chains!" Cyrus ordered his minions.

Two male Galactic grunts, each one carrying a long silver case, both nodded and kneeled down to open the cases. Upon opening the cases, two long chains that looked as though they were made of rubies suddenly flew out of each case. Each chain then wrapped around the midsection of one of the dragons and then turned into a blood-like liquid. The liquid of the two chains moved and reshaped into two wheel-like rings. Dialga and Palkia roared in pain as they began to be shocked by red electricity from the rings.

"He's done it!" Jupiter said excitedly. "Cyrus finally has control of Dialga and Plakia!"

"Yes, now we can reshape this world into a better one!" Saturn added.

"Now Dialga, ruler of time, and Palkia, ruler of space, I, Cyrus, who forged and control the Red Chains command you to destroy this world corrupted by spirit!" Cyrus called to the two dragons.

Before the dragons could act, three lights shot down from the sky and stopped above the three corners of the alter, quickly revealing themselves to be the Lake Guardians. Azlef took the rear corner behind the dragons, while Uxie and Mesprit took the remaining two. The gems on the foreheads of each guardian began to glow, and in moments a bubble of blue light surrounded Dialga and Palkia.

"What is this?" Cyrus demanded in a somewhat irritated tone. "So you three who corrupted this world with spirit dare to interfere? How did you survive the destruction of my base?"

"Stop this now!" a familiar voice called from the opening leading to the staircase of the pillar, causing Misty's face to brighten. Everyone turned to see Ash arrive with Pikachu and Lucario.

"Ash! You're alive!" Misty called with a tearful smile.

"So, you survived the explosion as well." Cyrus observed. "And you even got past the little obstacle I arranged in case you did."

"You monster…" Ash said in a low and hate-filled voice. "You're going to pay for everything you've done! You hurt Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit, and because of you… because of you Riley is dead!" Ash's news about Riley visibly shocked Misty when she heard it.

"So, Mr. Riley is dead." Cyrus said indifferently. "I presume he was not as fortunate as you when the base exploded."

"Riley and his Lucario stayed behind to buy us enough time to get out." Ash said, sounding as if he were on the verge of tears.

"I see, then if he died because of his own foolish sentiment." Cyrus said coldly. "You cannot blame me for his death, but the flaw of human emotion."

"Shut up!" Ash shouted.

"What's going on here?" a voice called from the stairway. A moment later Cynthia emerged and was visibly shocked by seeing Cyrus with Team Galactic and Dialga and Palkia. "It can't be… Cyrus… is this all you're doing?"

"So you failed in stopping Ketchum for me. But it does not matter now." Cyrus replied. "Your usefulness to me has ended."

"I didn't want to believe what Ash had said about you before… or the things that Mesprit showed me…" Cynthia said with a hurt expression. "But it's all true, isn't it? Seeing you with Team Galactic and Dialga and Palkia in chains… I can't believe that you're… that you're the same man I fell in love with."

"Give it up Blondie, Cyrus only used you to help him get Dialga and Palkia." Mars taunted. "He never cared about you at all."

"He doesn't care about you either!" Ash cut in. "Cyrus has been using all of you and everyone else in Team Galactic! He's been planning to destroy you along with the rest of the world!"

"Yeah right kid. You really expect me to believe that?" Mars laughed.

"Ketchum speaks the truth." Cyrus admitted indifferently, startling Mars and the other members of Team Galactic present. "I only assembled Team Galactic as a means to obtain the power to summon and control Dialga and Palkia. Once that goal is achieved, Team Galactic is disposable."

"That can be!" Mars cried as she backed away from where she was standing behind Misty.

"In any case, it does not matter." Cyrus continued. "I now control Dialga and Palkia, which means I can now put an end to this flawed world and create a new one, one which I will rule over as a god."

"Doesn't look like you can do that with Azelf and the others holding back Dialga and Palkia!" Ash pointed out.

"Ah yes, the Lake Guardians are doing their best to hold back Dialga and Palkia." Cyrus observed, turning back to look at the alter. "Were it but one of the dragons that had been summoned they might be able to contain it, but their power is not strong enough to contain both. See for yourself."

Ash looked and saw that the bubble of light surrounding the dragons was expanding slowly outward. At the same time, all three of the Lake Guardians looked as if they were struggling to keep the bubble in place.

"Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, hang in there!" Ash called to the Lake Guardians.

"It is futile. I don't expect their barrier to last for much longer." Cyrus told him.

Suddenly a black spark appeared with the barrier between Dialga and Palkia, causing Cyrus to raise an eyebrow. In an instant there came an explosion of black energy that destroyed the barrier and knocked the Lake Guardians back to the ground. At the same time, Dialga and Palkia were blown off the alter and knocked out cold. The blood rings around their bodies were complexly shattered. Looming over the alter was an immense black shadow with a serpent-like body, bat-like wings, and red glowing eyes that stared down at Cyrus with rage.

"What is this?" Cyrus asked, looking visibly startled. "This was not supposed to happen!"

The shadow suddenly vanished and in its place appeared a swirling purple vortex that began sucking things in. Right away, Cyrus was pulled into the vortex, followed soon by Misty, who was standing not too far away from where Cyrus was.

"No! Misty!" Ash called as he charged heedlessly into the vortex, followed closely by Pikachu and Lucario. The Lake Guardians went in after Ash, followed by Cynthia, and after that the vortex closed shut.

* * *

**Author's Note:** if you're familiar with Pokemon Platinum, you can probably guess what just happened at the end there. And if you think things can't get any worse for Ash, think again. Stay tuned for the exciting climax of Scourge of Galactic!

In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


	15. The Original One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Original One

Ash finally awoke after an uncertain amount of time had passed after jumping into the odd vortex after Misty. As he got to his feet he found that the sky was covered entirely by swirling dark-blue clouds. Ash was also startled to find pieces of land that looked like islands were floating through this strange sky. Some seemed to be floating upside-down or sideways and at bizarre angles. Many is these islands were barren, but some had long almost kelp-like trees growing out of them. As Ash looked around this very strange landscape he found that Pikachu and Lucario were behind him and just waking up.

"You guys okay?" Ash asked his two Pokemon. Pikachu and Lucario nodded but were startled to find that they seemed to be in a whole other world. "C'mon, we can figure out where we are later! Right now we have to find Misty!"

With that, Ash began to run off to find Misty, but within two steps he found that the piece of land he and his two companions were standing on abruptly ended, revealing that they were standing on another floating island, and there was no ground in site below but an endless abyss of swirling coulds. What was stranger still was that when Ash quickly stopped at the edge of the island his foot knocked off a pebble, but rather than falling into the endlessness below it fell up into the air as if the pull of gravity had been reversed.

"What is this place?" Ash wondered as he, Pikachu, and Lucario looked up and tried to see if they could find the pebble.

"If I'm right, we're in the Distortion World." A familiar voice spoke. Ash and his two Pokemon turned to see Cynthia standing behind him. Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit were with her.

"What do you know about this place?" Ash asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"Not very much, only what I've read in legends." Cynthia answered. "It's said that the Distortion World is a place that exists to balance our own world. You could think of it as the shadow cast by our own world, or even a reflection."

"Are you saying were in another dimension?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much." Cynthia confirmed.

"Then what was that thing that appeared back on the Spear Pillar?" Ash asked.

"I'm not certain, but if this is the Distortion World, than the thing we saw before that vortex appeared was Giratina." Cynthia assumed.

"Giratina?" Ash repeated.

"It's something I only discovered just recently." Cynthia explained. "While helping Cyrus with his studies of Sinnoh myth, I came across an odd symbol that at the time didn't make much sense. It was of a triangle with three circular points, and within that triangle was another with larger circular points, and in the center of the inner triangle was a larger circle that shinned like a start. I had seen symbols like these before, but with those there was only one triangle, not two. In the normal symbols, the three points of the triangle represented Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit, while the star usually represented either Dialga or Palkia, but this new symbol was a little more confusing.

"I thought about it for awhile, and came to the conclusion that in this case the star represented neither Dialga or Palkia, but the great power that created them both, while the points out the outer triangle still represented the Lake Guardians. That meant that two of the points on the inner triangle must represent Dialga and Palkia, but third point was a total mystery. I did more digging, and my search led me to an old ruin here in Sinnoh known as the Turnback Cave, and it was there that I learned of the other part of the myth. The great power did not create two dragons, but three, and the third one was Giratina. According to the myth, the great power banished Giratina to the Distortion World for its violent and destructive nature, thus making Giratina the world's guardian."

"Okay, then why did Giratina show up and drag Misty here?" Ash asked in an impatient tone.

"I don't think it meant to." Cynthia theorized. "Giratina probably only came for Cyrus. This world is said to be a reflection of our own, which mean if Cyrus… if Cyrus was planning to destroy our world, the Distortion World would've been destroyed too. Giratina must've noticed what Cyrus was trying to do and saw him as a threat. That's why it pulled Cyrus here. Misty was only brought here by accident."

"Well Giratina can have Cyrus for all I care!" Ash said as he turned back away from Cynthia. "All I care about now is finding Misty and then figuring out a way out of this place."

"But Ash, this place is vast and Misty and Cyrus could've wound up anywhere." Cynthia pointed out. "How do you expect to find…?"

"Shut up and let me focus!" Ash shouted. "We wouldn't be in this mess right now if it wasn't for you and Cyrus!"

Cynthia immediately fell silent, for she knew Ash was right to an extent. Meanwhile Ash took a deep breath and closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he saw a large extent of the Distortion World, and it did appear to be vast and endless as well as empty. But in the vastness Ash saw a few points of light in the distance. One was very large and had an unusual color. Ash assumed that light was Giratina. There were two smaller lights not too far away from where the larger light was, and Ash immediately recognized them both as Cyrus and Misty, and it seemed that they were on two separate but neighboring islands.

Ash opened his eyes again after seeing just where Misty was within the vast dimension, but the problem was getting there. The island that Misty was on was a fair distance away. Ash glanced up and saw another above drifting near the island that he and the others were currently on. He then remembered what happened to the pebble he had accidentally kicked off before. Ash looked up and waited, and when the island above came close enough, Ash jumped off the edge and fell up towards the island, startling the others.

Pikachu and Lucario jumped off the ledge after Ash a second later. Cynthia soon followed with the Lake Guardians flied close behind. As Ash continued his reverse fall the edge of the island above came quickly in reach. Ash grabbed the edge as quickly as he could and pulled himself onto the island. He caught Pikachu in his arms a second later, while Lucario managed to flip in the air onto the island. The Lake Guardians arrived by flight soon after, followed by Cynthia who managed to catch the edge of the island in time and pull herself on.

"Okay, so now where do we go?" Cynthia asked.

"Just follow me." Ash answered.

With that, Ash and the others began jumping from one island to the next, though often it seemed more as if they were flying. The gravity of the strange dimension they were in often changed from island to island. At times the pull of gravity was so strong they could barely stand let alone walk, while other times it was almost as if they could float. And with the differing angles of the floating islands the group sometimes they were walking on the side of a wall or a ceiling. They could not tell how much time had passed since they entered the Distortion World, but then time did not seem to have any meaning in that realm. Every now and then Cynthia would check her digital pocket watch to find that the display had not changed once since for what seemed like hours.

After an uncertain eternity of jumping from one island to the next, Ash finally saw the small floating island carrying an unconscious Misty drifting but a few feet away. Ash hopped to the island as quickly as he could, with the others following close behind. He then took Misty in his arms and propped her up a bit.

"Misty, wake up!" Ash called in a worried tone. After a few moments Misty finally stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ash?" Misty responded with a drowsy expression. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is." Ash confirmed with a relieved smile. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Misty answered before glancing around at the strange surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Cynthia called this place the Distortion World." Ash explained as he slowly helped Misty to her feet. "And right now we have to figure out a way to get out of it."

"So this place is called the Distortion World, eh? The name seems quite fitting." A familiar voice spoke. Ash and the others turned to see Cyrus standing on a small piece of land that was floating a few feet away holding his arms behind his back.

"This is all your fault!" Ash shouted over to Cyrus. "If you hadn't tried to destroy the world, Giratina wouldn't have gotten angry and pulled you and Misty into this place!"

"I assume Giratina is the name of the Pokemon that brought us here." Cyrus calmly observed. "I never imagined this would happen. Cynthia, was there something about the myths of Sinnoh that I missed?"

"Uh, yes." Cynthia said hesitantly. "Giratina is a third dragon like Dialga and Palkia, and is also the guardian of this dimension."

"I see, so why was Giratina angered?" Cyrus asked.

"Because destroying our world would've destroyed the Distortion World too!" Ash angrily explained.

"So what you're saying is that this dimension and ours are connected." Cyrus observed coldly. "Which means destroying one would destroy the other. This is indeed an interesting development. But it is one that has worked in my favor. For this is indeed the world that I have been seeking."

"But there isn't anything here but floating rocks." Cynthia pointed out.

"Exactly, it is clay to be molded into my own image." Cyrus explained. "The world we are from is too far gone, too corrupted by spirit. But if I cannot destroy that world I shall become the god of this one!"

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Ash pointed out.

"Indeed a good question." Cyrus agreed. "I never imagined this would happen, so I have no plan. Still, if this 'Giratina' you mentioned is the guardian of this world than perhaps it has the power to control it. Which means if I control Giratina than I will control the Distortion World itself."

"You're nuts!" Ash shouted.

"Perhaps in your view, but I don't expect someone like you to be able to comprehend my vision." Cyrus coldly replied.

Suddenly flying up from the endless abyss below as if on cue was a massive serpent-like dragon. It was mainly grey in color and had a black and red-striped underside. Its eyes were red and its face was covered in gold plates. On dragon's back were six black streamer-like wings, each tipped with a red spike. On the upper half of the creature's body it had six golden blades resembling a ribcage, and on its lower half it had three long golden-tipped spikes on both sides of its body where legs might normally be.

"That must be Giratina!" Ash realized.

"So, the ruler of this world has come. I'll admit that I'm quite unprepared for this encounter, but nothing shall stop me from creating my new world." Cyrus declared as he reached into the left inner pocket of he vest. He then pulled out a silver sort of pistol that looked like a futuristic ray gun. After turning the red dial on the left side of the device he aimed it at Giratina. "One way or another, I shall rule you Giratina!"

"No you don't!" Ash cried. "Pikachu, stop Cyrus with Thunder Bolt!"

"Pik… a… CHUUU!" the electric rodent cried as he fired a bolt of yellow lightning at Cyrus. Cyrus turned his body just enough to narrowly avoid the attack.

"I've had enough of your interference!" Cyrus yelled. He then pulled the trigger of his ray gun and fired a bolt of blue electricity at Ash.

"Ash, get down!" Misty cried as she quickly pushed Ash out of the way before he had a chance to react. Before anyone could comprehend what just happened, Misty was hit in the back by the blast that burned a hole in the back of her jacket. She then fell to the ground with a shocked expression frozen on her face.

"Misty?" Ash asked with a very worried expression. He pulled her close and was alarmed to find that she wasn't breathing. "MISTY!"

Seconds later, the eyes of Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit began to glow with a blue light. In that instant the gun Cyrus was holding was crushed like a tin can and flung away by an invisible force.

"You cannot stop me!" Cyrus declared. "Nothing shall stand in my way of creating a perfect world!"

Suddenly Giratina roared and in an instant it picked up Cyrus in its mouth and threw him in the air. The dragon caught Cyrus with its mouth as he fell back to the ground and swallowed him whole.

"CYRUS, NOOOOOOOO!" Cynthia shrieked with a look of horror on her face.

In the next instant a massive pink vortex opened up behind the island Ash and the others were on and Palkia emerged with a roar. The sudden emergence of the dragon of space caused the piece of land to move and launch Ash and the others through the portal that Palkia had emerged through like a catapult. As they were propelled through the air before reaching the portal, Ash's ball cap was blown off, and his badge case fell out of his pocket and dropped into the endless abyss of the Distortion World. The last thing that could be seen before passing through the portal was Palkia swinging its right arm and launching a blade of pink energy at Giratina. Before anyone knew it they had been thrown back onto the roof of the Spear Pillar. Ash continued to hold onto Misty's still body.

"What happened?" Mars demanded to know as she approached Cynthia. "Where's Cyrus?"

Before Cynthia could answer, Palkia was hurled back through the very portal it had created with incredible force. Giratina followed Palkia through before the portal closed. Upon emerging from the portal, Giratina's body changed slightly. The gold plates covering its face moved and transformed, exposing its mouth and changing into a sort of helmet. Its body became bulkier and the spikes on its lower body changed into trunk-like legs. The streamers on Giratina's back morphed into a pair of bat-like wings with red spikes on the tips.

As soon as the portal closed behind Giratina it opened its mouth and fired a ball of orange light at Palkia. Palkia quickly responded by swinging its arm and sending another blade of pink energy, intercepting the attack and causing a huge explosion several feet above the tower. Dialga then charged at Giratina through the air and fired a powerful beam of blue light at Giratina. Giratina was hit in the right side but quickly recovered and shimmered before vanishing into thin air. An instant later Giratina reappeared as a massive black shadow and struck Dialga from behind. Giratina changed back to its altered form before it was hit by another blade of energy from Plakia.

"Why are they fighting?" Saturn wondered as he looked up at the battle that was taking place above them in the sky.

"The must think that they violated each other's territory." Cynthia theorized. "And if their battle keeps up the world itself might be destroyed."

While the battle between the three dragons raged on, Ash cried silently as he cradled Misty's lifeless body in his arms. Pikachu and Lucario nudged Ash a few times but he would not respond. He was oblivious to everything going on around him. Ash had shut himself off from everything. It was bad enough that he had lost Riley earlier that day, but losing Misty was too much to bear. And as the incident played again in his mind over and over again, he realized too late just how much Misty meant to him. And now that she was gone, nothing else mattered. The battle of the three dragons could destroy the world and he wouldn't care, for a world without Misty had no meaning at all.

Suddenly high in the sky above the pillar appeared a golden light that seemed like a star. From that star galloped forth a being with a horse-like body, though its head looked nothing like a horse. It was covered in white fur and had a dark-grey face and underside. Its hooves were golden and around its midsection was a golden cross-like wheel that resembled the rings that had formed from the Red Chains that Cyrus had used on Dialga and Palkia. The golden star vanished as soon as the creature emerged.

"What is that thing?" Jupiter asked as she looked up.

"That's the great power that was said to have created the three dragons and even the world itself," Cynthia explained with a look of awe, "Arceus, the Original One."

Arceus looked around and quickly noticed Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina fighting each other. The Pokemon deity shook its head and then parts of its body suddenly changed color. The wheel on Arceus's midsection and his hooves turned purple while its underside turned green. He then raised his head and from his forehead a ball of fire shot up into the sky. The ball exploded and several meteors rained down all around, hitting not only the dragons but also the ground beneath the Spear Pillar, resulting several massive explosions. The smoke cleared and Arceus's body changed back to its original coloring. At the same time, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina had ceased fighting and looked at Arceus with what could be described as frightened expressions.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arceus boomed in an angry voice. "Dialga! Palkia! Giratina! Return to thy domains at once!"

Quickly Palkia tore open a pink portal with its arm and quickly flew inside, the portal shutting behind it a moment later. At the same time Dialga fired a beam of blue light from its mouth and opened a similar blue portal, quickly galloping inside before it closed. Meanwhile Giratina fired a whirlwind from its mouth, opening a different portal, which it quickly flew into, and as Giratina flew inside the portal its body change back to its original form. Once all three portals had closed, Arceus galloped through the air down to the roof of the pillar. The Pokemon deity stood in front of the triangular alter where the three dragons had originally appeared and looked at all who were on the roof.

"Who hath disturbed the balance between worlds and caused the fight between the guardians I created?" Arceus demanded to know in an echoing voice. "Speak now! For at the moment my patience runs thin!" Just then, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit flew up to Arceus and hovered before him.

"Az Azelf elf az Azelf." The guardian of Lake Valor spoke.

"Hmm… so an arrogant human tried to use thee as well as Dialga and Palkia to remake this world into one without spirit." Arceus spoke calmly to Azelf. "Then he wished for a world of nothingness, for that is a world without spirit has no meaning. What happened to this arrogant fool?"

"Xie Uxie xie ux." Spoke the guardian of Lake Acuity.

"He was devoured by Giratina thou says?" Arceus asked. "I suppose that is a fitting punishment for he who would be arrogant enough to try and become a god."

Mars was mortified upon hearing the news of Cyrus being eaten by Giratina. She quickly ran down the staircase leading off the roof with tears in her eyes.

"Mesprit! Sprit Mesprit sprit!" Mesprit cried with tears in its eyes.

"What? Thou say the girl that awakened thee from thy slumber has perished at the hands of this arrogant fool?" Arceus asked. Mesprit then flew over to Ash and Misty. Arceus trotted over with Uxie and Azelf.

"Mesprit! Mesprit!" the guardian of Lake Varity spoke tearfully.

"Thou must care for this fallen girl a great deal, I see." Arceus said to Ash in a gentle voice, finally breaking him from his despair. "What is thy name young one?"

Before Ash could respond, a Pokeball on his belt opened and Ho-Oh emerged. The great bird opened its wings and squawked at Arceus.

"I see, so thou art Ho-Oh's champion." Arceus observed. Ho-Oh squawked again at Arceus as though it were speaking to him. "Thy power to revive those who have died is indeed great, Ho-Oh my old friend, but thou art obviously weakened, and even if thy were at thy full strength thee alone might not be enough to revive a human. But I shall assist thee to make up for the transgressions of the arrogant one who disturbed my guardians. Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, please assist me."

The three Lake Guardians then flew up and formed a circle in the air above Ash and Misty. They hummed and suddenly Misty's body began to glow with a faint blue light and was suddenly lifted into the air by an invisible force, stopping in the middle of the circle formed by the Lake Guardians.

"What are you doing?" Ash demanded to know, his eyes still filled with tears.

"Be not afraid, young one." Arceus assured him. "All will soon be well." Just then three glowing stone plates, one blue, one yellow, and one red, flew from Arceus and began to orbit around Misty in the middle of the circle. "Water, the blood of all life," Arceus said, indicating the blue plate, "lightning, the spark of life," Arceus said, indicating the yellow plate, "and fire, the passion that exists within the heart." Arceus said, indicating the red plate. "With these three elemental powers, along with the power of spirit and the fires of resurrection, we breath new life into this human, so that destiny may be restored to its proper course."

Just then, the stone plates began to glow brighter and spin faster. Meanwhile the bodies of Arceus and the Lake Guardians began to glow with a golden light and Ho-Oh's body became covered in rose-colored flames. With a flap of Ho-Oh's wings there was a blinding flash of light and fire. Once it had cleared the three stone plates flew back into Arceus's body and Misty floated gently back down to the ground into Ash's arms. After a moment Misty coughed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ash?" Misty spoke weakly. "What's going on? Why are you crying?'

"You're alive!" Ash said with a tearful smile.

"Of course I'm alive." Misty said almost as if nothing had happened. "Though it feels like I was hit in the chest. Why? What happened?"

"I-I thought I lost you." Ash said through more tears as he held Misty closer. "You stopped breathing when Cyrus shot you."

"Oh… well I'm okay now." Misty assured him. "So stop crying, okay?"

"Misty, I… I love you." Ash suddenly blurted out, completely catching Misty off guard. "I'm sorry for no realizing this until now when I almost lost you for ever, but I… I just can't imagine my life without you."

"I love you too." Misty said with a tearful smile, and it was not long before their lips met in a kiss.

"Forgive me for the interruption young ones," Arceus spoke, causing the couple to break from their first kiss, "but I feel I must apologize to thee for the terrible ordeal thy must have experienced. Had I known what was going on sooner, I would have put a stop to it."

"I'm just glad Misty's okay." Ash said tearfully. "Thank you so much."

"What is thy name young one?" Arceus asked.

"Ash Ketchum." The young trainer replied.

"It seems that Ho-Oh chose well when he selected thee as his champion." Arceus said to him. "I wish thee luck Ash in thy coming battle against the Dark One. Live well, both of thee."

With that, Arceus galloped back up into the sky and disappeared into a portal of gold light. A second later the Lake Guardians smiled at Ash and Misty before rising higher into the sky before taking off like rockets in three different directions.

* * *

A few hours had past and Ash and Misty were flying through the sky on Ho-Oh. Looker had finally arrived with Officer Jenny moments after Arceus and the Lake Guardians had left. They had managed to arrest most of Team Galactic, though they had been unable to find Mars. Cynthia remained to help explain to Looker what had happened, allowing Ash and Misty to leave. The flight from the Spear Pillar had been fairly silent.

"So Ash, are we still going to Snowpoint City?" Misty asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"There's no point." Ash replied after a moment. "I lost all the badges I won here in Sinnoh. I figure they must've fallen out of my pocket back in the Distortion World."

"So what are you going to do then?" Misty asked sounding surprised. "Are you going to go challenge all the other gyms again?"

"…I just can't do it Misty, not after all that's happened today." Ash told her. "I lost Riley, I almost lost you, and I was forced to watch something horrible. I'm just too tired to go on right now, so all I wanna do is go home."

"But what about the Sinnoh League?" Misty pointed out.

"I've already beaten the Sinnoh League champion, how could I top that?" Ash said with a slight sarcastic chuckle. "Besides, right now I just don't care."

Misty was about to argue, but quickly realized it would do no good. She had seen Ash defeated before, but she had never seen him like he was at that moment. It seemed clear that he needed time to recover from all that had happened that day, and that it would probably take quite a while.

"Okay, we'll go home then." Misty said as she hugged Ash from behind, and with that Ho-Oh continued to fly towards the setting sun.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it. It's been a long and hard story to write, but I enjoyed doing it. And I hope you all enjoyed reading it as well. The part where Giratina ate Cyrus was something I had been debating with myself about since I started this story, and even while I was writing this chapter. In the games and the anime it kind of seemed to me like Cyrus got away scott free, so I wanted to do something where he'd actually pay for what he'd done. It was either have Giratina eat him or have Arceus punish him somehow. In the end I just decided to have Giratina eat him since it made for a more horrific scene. Plus it just seemed like something Giratina would do.

As for Misty dyeing and being resurrected by Arceus and Ho-Oh, I wanted one more thing to traumatize Ash, and it just seemed like a good way to get Ash to finally realize just how he felt about Misty. As the old song goes, you don't know what you got 'til it's gone. Of course I realize that might be a bit cheesy, and a part of me feels like the love confession was a bit cheesy as well. So if it was, I'm sorry. And as for Ho-Oh and Arceus seeming to know each other, it seemed possible to me since Acreus has a connection to the Unown, as does Suicune, who is Ho-Oh's closest servant.

So that pretty much wraps it up for this story, and I apologize if the ending seemed rushed. But while this story is over, the rest has yet to begun. So stay tuned for the next part of this saga, **Best Wishes Revised.**

In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
